Losing Control
by Sunnyhel
Summary: des clopes. de l'alcool. des embrouilles.
1. Chapitre 1

**7h49**

Des cris cinglants résonnaient sur le parking et tout le monde tournait la tête à ce moment précis vers cette dispute, dont Steve Harrington.

\- Mais j'ai pas rayé ta putain de caisse arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

\- Je te jure Maxine si je te revois encore la frôler avec ton putain de skate j'te le fais bouffer !

La grosse voix inquiétante de Billy remplissait tout le silence qui pesait a présent sur le parking. D'autres bribes de paroles de leur part faisaient écho mais tout n'était pas compréhensible, tout cela finissant en claquage de portière. C'est alors que la rouquine lui fit un joli doigt d'honneur avant de laisser tomber sa planche sur le sol pour aller rouler jusqu'a son collège d'un air des plus frustrés du monde.

\- Ils sont toujours entrain de se gueuler dessus c'est incroyable...

\- Tu gueule aussi souvent avec ton frère Nance.

La jeune femme souri et regarda son petit copain en tenant ses livres de cours contre sa poitrine .

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose Steve. Nos disputes avec Mike elles sont encore mignonne par rapport a celles la. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il peut l'égorger n'importe quand...

\- C'est toi qu'il va finir par égorger si tu te mêle de ses affaires.

D'un air malicieux il vient déposer un baiser sur les lèvres fines de sa petite amie et lui lança un des regards les plus charmeurs.

\- Je vais y aller , je veux juste encore un peu relire mes fiches avant l'interro tu sais et puis-...

\- Vas-y Nancy. Ne m'attends pas . Je vais fumer une clope et je te rejoins.

La jeune femme souriait alors d'un air enjoué et se mit sur le pointe des pieds pour lui offrir un dernier baiser avant de partir rapidement vers le lycée.

Steve la regarda partir alors d'un air pensif en allant caser une clope entre ses lèvres, fixant sa copine qui entrait dans le bâtiment. Quelque chose le tracassait avec elle dernièrement et il ne savait pas quoi, mais au fond , il préférait ne pas y penser, ne voulant pas s'effrayer pour rien.

Ses pensées furent alors coupées par un claquement et il se tournait vers le bruit.

Billy était juste devant lui et semblait d'une humeur massacrante, s'énervant contre son briquet qui ne voulait pas coopérer .

Tout en le regardant faire , Steve finit alors par lui tendre le sien , expirant sa fumée.

Le californien leva les sourcils et lui prit d'un air agacé avant de l'allumer.

Puis il expira sa fumée pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Le brun n'aimait pas quand il venait le fixer ainsi , cela l'avait toujours perturbé et il ne remarqua même pas que Billy avait glissé le briquet dans sa poche au lieu de venir lui rendre comme tout être humain honnête.

\- Tu te dispute souvent comme ça avec ta sœur ?

\- C'est pas ma putain de sœur , cracha presque le lycéen . Et je vois pas pourquoi je viendrais te raconter ma vie Harrington.

Haussant les sourcils et se sentant pris au dépourvu, il leva les bras en l'air d'un air innocent.

\- J'ai rien dit, affirma t-il avant de reculer vers le lycée, se demandant bien ce qui a pu lui prendre de venir tenter de faire la conversation avec cet homme de Cro-Magnon.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réellement parlé avec lui car Billy se contentait de toujours lui lancer des piques ou de tenter de l'humilier pour une raison totalement inconnue. Mais il ignorait, tout simplement.

Jetant son mégot sur le sol il allait dans le hall en remettant sa coupe de cheveux légendaire en place , ne sentant pas le regard si appuyé de la part du blond.

**17h46**

_\- Tu sais plus jouer ou quoi Harrington ?!_

Ses camarades lui hurlaient dessus quand Steve essayait , sans réussite, de reprendre la balle qui était à présent dans les mains de l'équipe adverse.

Les crissements de chaussures et les indignations de la part des élèves étaient les seules chose qu'Harrington entendait mais il tentait de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer, se pinçant la lèvre en redoublant d'efforts.

Il avait enfin réussi à reprendre la balle et il souriait enfin , allant rapidement vers le panier , ses coéquipiers trépignant s'impatience en arrière plan.

Jonglant agilement avec la balle , il s'apprêtait à tenter un tir jusque ce qu'il sente une présence derrière lui , une présence plutôt insistante.

\- Bah alors on hésite King Steve ?

Ses mots venaient d'être chuchotés a son oreille et il frémissait de surprise en essayant de se décoller de lui, n'étant clairement pas à l'aise face à cela.

Billy était juste derrière lui et il suivait ses pas , le bloquant dans tout les sens et ne le laissant aucune issues.

\- On m'avait pourtant dit que le grand King Steve savait jouer au basket... je crois qu'on s'est bien foutu de ma gueule.

\- Arrête de me causer et joue putain !

Personne ne pouvait entendre ce que les deux jeunes hommes de disaient et Steve était bel et bien frustré de par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait , détestant lorsque Billy le prenait de haut ainsi.

Il sentait le corps brûlant du blond coller son dos , tentant d'éviter tout contact trop insistant avec lui mais n'y arrivant pas. Son jeu de jambes était trop précis et rapide, il arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Billy se pencha encore vers lui et posa son menton sur son épaule avant de chuchoter d'une voix basse et suave a son oreille.

\- T'es pas un roi Stevie , t'es clairement une princesse mon vieux.

Ouvrant grand les yeux face a cela il sentit une main brutale se plaquer contre son dos transpirant, il tombait tête la première au sol et la balle lui échappait des mains sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire .

Steve lâcha alors un petit cri de douleur face lorsque sa cuisse claqua un peu trop violemment sur le sol.

Tout le monde hurlait de joie ou de désespoir face au panier grandiose que Billy Hargrove venait de marquer.

_\- C'était quoi ça putain ?_

La main sur la jambe meurtrie , Steve tenta de se relever en lançant un regarda mauvais au californien.

_\- Tu m'as poussé putain _! C'est pas comme ça qu'on joue au Basket Hargrove !

Le dénommé finit par se tourner vers lui , le torse luisant de sueur. Il finit par sourire et rigoler , récupérant la balle pour la prendre entre ses mains.

\- C'est ca le vrai basket Harrington. Maintenant que je suis la c'est fini les parties de tafioles.

Il s'était alors tourné pour aller encore jeter la balle qui entra dans le panier sous les yeux ébahis de Steve.

Il ne l'appréciait définitivement pas et il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus.

Tout le reste de la partie était exactement pareil. Bousculades, croche-pieds , proximité agaçante et il ne lui parlait que lorsqu'il était bien collé contre son dos.

Son équipe n'avait pas gagné et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre son mécontentement mais Steve n'écoutait pas. Sa cuisse et son crâne lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse se préoccuper des piaillements incessants de leur part.

Ayant évité tout les piques et remarques de ses amis -_surtout ceux de Tommy qui étaient plus vulgaire qu'autre chose_ \- , le jeune brun se délecta de l'eau brûlante qui coulait lentement sur son corps douloureux de courbatures. Allant passer une main sur ses bras engourdis, son visage se renfrogna.

Il était totalement frustré de cette partie car il n'avait pas perdu un match depuis sa première année de lycée. Il n'était pas non plus d'accord avec le style de jeu de Billy mais il ne pouvait rien y faire , ayant râlé au moins un dizaine de fois sur cela lors du match, en vain.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir mais il n'y fit pas attention, laissant ses pensées couler en même temps que l'eau dans les canalisations.

\- On est quittes Harrington.

Il reconnaissait directement sa voix et ouvrit les yeux d'un air lassé en le regardant , les cheveux plaqués contre son visage trempé.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda t-il dans un murmure.

\- Du jeu. Faut juste que t'apprends a t'affirmer sur le terrain , on va dire que je t'aide.

Sur ces paroles Billy souriait comme un diable en tournant le robinet usé des douches.

\- Que j'm'affirme hein ? T'es un sauvage Hargrove. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un jouer comme ça depuis que je fais du basket. J'pense pas que j'ai besoin de ce genre d'entrainement de ta part .

Le rire du californien retenti dans toute la pièce vide.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire comme ça.

\- N'essaye pas de te faire passer pour le joueur clean. T'aura jamais de vrai match clean dans ta vie. Tu devrais me remercier, je te prépare pour la vie future princesse .

Ceci aura eue le don de rendre nerveux Steve et il arrêta de le regarder, se mettant à frotter ses cheveux hâtivement avec du produit.

\- Arrête tes conneries Hargrove. Et ne m'appelle plus Princesse sérieux .

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle comment alors ?

Il avait sursauté et senti son cœur battre face a cette frayeur . En effet Billy avait plaqué son bras sur le carrelage et s'était approché grandement pour lui demander cela d'une voix beaucoup trop charmante a son goût.

_\- Putain mais pourquoi tu me colle ?_

C'est ce qu'il voulait demander mais il n'y arriva pas . Tout simplement parce qu'aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche a ce moment la . Des frissons firent frémir sa nuque en voyant les yeux de son interlocuteur qui étaient beaucoup trop proches des sien.

\- Alors ? On a vendu sa langue Princesse ?

Bien sûr personne n'était autour pour être témoin de cette scène totalement incongrue.

\- Putain Hargrove.

Il avait seulement réussi a balbutier cela quand il reculait en fronçant son visage. Il était clairement perturbé. Il avait pu sentir son souffle contre lui et même son odeur.

\- T'es vraiment chelou comme mec.

Billy rigola encore une fois et Steve de dit qu'il devrait tenter de jouer au loto pour avoir réussi cet exploit de fois.

\- merci du compliment Harrington.

Juste après cette phrase le blond se remettait innocemment sous la douche en fermant les yeux pour laisser le silence peser dans la pièce.

Comme si de rien était. Ce qui avait le don de le perturber .

\- Plante tes pieds dans le sol la prochaine fois. Ne laisse personne te pousser parce que l'arbitre en à clairement rien a foutre que ce soit une faute ou pas.

Plus aucun ton arrogant ou visage collé contre le sien mais simplement un conseil.

Steve se replaça sous la douche pour aller se rincer les cheveux et ne laissa plus son regard se poser sur lui.

Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Il s'énervait à ne pas le repousser comme il pourrait le faire avec d'autres personnes. Mais c'était tellement inattendu à chaque fois , tellement inhabituel qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à rétorquer ou le repousser.

Mais il avait décidé qu'a ce moment précis, il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir.

* * *

_Voilà mon premier chapitre ! Il est assez court certes mais c'était plus une introduction pour les futures chapitres à venir .Je fais tout ce que je peux pour rester dans leur caractère original ! dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :)_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Lundi, 9h45**

Steve avait casé une clope entre ses lèvres et il se tapota les poches activement, fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Mon feu, c'est toi qui l'as Tommy ?

\- Nope, répondit le jeune homme en expirant sa fumée. T'as perdu ton zippo Harrington ? Bravo mec.

_\- Putain._

Steve se mit à fouiller activement dans toute ses poches dont celle de son sac mais il ne le trouva pas

\- Merde. C'est celui de mon vieux en plus, il va me tuer si je l'ai perdu.

Il soupira encore une fois en allant emprunter celui de son ami pour s'allumer la clope, se tournant pour expirer sa fumée.

\- Ta princesse elle est où ?

Par reflexe, il tiqua en entendant ce surnom. Mauvaise habitude.

\- Elle a révisé avec Byers donc elle viendra en même temps que lui je suppose.

Tommy se mit à rigoler d'un air très moqueur en enlevant sa cigarette pour cracher la fumée d'un air si arrogant.

\- T'es sérieux la ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bah ouais, c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Steve d'air totalement calme.

\- Nan mais Steve... ajouta Tommy en écrasant sa cigarette contre le muret, t'es vraiment putain de naïf. Elle fait que de traîner avec lui récemment tout le monde le remarque.

\- Et donc ? Ils sont amis.

\- Harrington merde. T'es vraiment con. Quand tu étais avec Wheeler pour réviser t'avais vraiment les études en-tête tu vas me dire ?

Il se renfrogna face à ce genre de commentaire et l'observant d'un air dépité.

\- C'est toi qui es con Tommy. Toutes les meufs ne sont pas comme la tienne. Moi contrairement à toi, je fais confiance à la mienne.

\- Bordel...

Il avait un si grand sourire au visage quand il regardait Steve droit dans les yeux.

\- T'es tellement un trou d'uc pour pas remarquer ça j'y crois pas ! Ne vient pas pleurer quand Wheeler t'aura lâché pour le pervers !

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter une réplique cinglante, des crissements de pneus retentissaient comme à leur habitude, et "Rock you like a hurricane" se faisait clairement entendre sur tout le parking.

Faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer quand il arrive, pensa Steve quand il regarda Billy sortir de sa camaro, l'air si décontracté mais si sérieux à la fois. Il avait son pendentif entre les dents et il le lâcha pour qu'il retombe sur son torse lorsqu'il ferma la porte de sa voiture, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment.

De l'autre côté, sa sœur roula des yeux, détestant ce genre d'entrée en scène visiblement et se dirigeait vers son collège.

Steve tourna le regard et soupira en claquant le mégot de ses doigts pour qu'il aille se loger dans la poubelle, allant vers le lycée.

Seulement quelques secondes après, il était entré dans son bâtiment et chercha Nancy des yeux avant de se faire arrêter par une affiche orange secouée juste sous son nez.

\- Tu viendras hein Stevie ? Demandait la jeune fille en se mordillant la lèvre et jouant avec le nœud de sa chemise.

Il laissa une longue onomatopée hésitante se faire entendre et se gratta la nuque. Il devait voir par rapport à Nancy et ne pouvait pas se permettre de confirmer maintenant. Il avait bien sûr envie d'y aller mais il ne savait pas si sa petite amie était du même avis.

\- Je te confirmerais ça.

Il lui avait répondu de son plus joli sourire, ce qui la fit instantanément fondre.

De part cela il plia l'affiche en quatre avant de l'enfouir dans sa poche, allant vers les casiers.

\- Il viendra.

La jeune fille avait suivi Steve du regard et sursauta quand une voix vint l'interrompre sur ses pensées.

En effet Billy était placé devant elle et lui avait pris une fiche pour la regarder puis tourner ses yeux vers elle.

\- ... Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie... marmonna la jeune d'un air dubitatif.

Mais il ne répondait pas et avait déjà rangé cette dernière dans sa sacoche de cuir, avançant à son tour dans le couloir, laissant la lycéenne dans le doute.

**9h55**

Arrivant par surprise, il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie pour la tirer en arrière et lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Steve ! Dit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à cela, ayant été coupé dans sa conversation avec Jonathan.

\- Vous êtes arrivés quand ? Demandait Steve en posant son sac de côté et saluant Byers quand il s'essaya à côté d'eux dans la salle de classe encore vide pour le moment.

\- On a profité que le prof de sciences soit absent pour réviser pendant l'heure de trou, ajouta Nancy en le regardant.

\- Mais quelle élève studieuse... Marmonnait-il en se pinçant la lèvre et installant ses pieds sur la table.

\- Steve... si la professeure te voit...

\- Relax Nance. Elle est pas encore là !

Le dénommé avait levé ses bras en l'air d'un air amusé en voyant sa petite amie aussi stressée.

\- Regarde.

Il sortit de sa veste une feuille orange et lui tendit entre deux doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit Nancy en allant prendre la feuille entre ses doigts.

\- ça ne se voit pas ? Une occasion de se relaxer. Tu sais.

Directement elle se pinçait les lèvres en reposant la feuille sur la table, jetant un coup d'œil à son ami qui semblait totalement ignorer cette conversation.

\- Steve... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On a tellement d'examens en ce moment et...

\- Nancy.

Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et la regardait en souriant, de l'air le plus calme.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Tu vas tout déchirer je fais que de te le dire. Tu as le droit à une petite pause.

Elle avait l'air si nerveuse à ce moment-là mais Steve ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

\- J'te laisse le temps de réfléchir. Okay ? Tu me diras avant vendredi soir si tu es partante ou pas. Mais réfléchit bien...

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrait et une nuée d'élèves arriva dans la classe, dont la professeure, ce qui fit enlever les mains de ce dernier sur Nancy avant de d'installer correctement.

**Mardi, 20h09**

Pestant contre son père qui le forçait à aller lui acheter des cigarettes au Seven Eleven, Steve sorti du magasin le sachet en main, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Il ouvra la portière pour poser le sachet sur le siège passager avant et se redressa, tournant la tête vers le parking.

D'un air dubitatif il fixa la scène devant et ferma sa portière, le bruit résonnant dans ce silence pesant.

\- Hargrove ?

Le dénommé serra la mâchoire et se tournant vers lui, venant juste de sortir de sa voiture.

Il était planté devant lui et sorti une cigarette pour se la caser entre ses lèvres et lorsqu'il alluma cette dernière, Steve pu enfin apercevoir son visage. Une joue tuméfiée, une lèvre fendue et rougie.

\- Putain il t'es arrivé quoi a toi ?

\- Quoi t'es ma mère Harrington ?

Tiquant en croisant ses bras, le jeune brun s'adossa contre sa voiture et le regarda de haut en bas, dépité.

\- Pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires Harrington.

Il avait presque craché ses mots en même temps que sa fumée, d'une humeur visiblement massacrante.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Steve recula ou lâcha l'affaire, il avait décidé qu'il lui tiendra tête à ce moment-là, quitte à se manger une mandale pour une question de trop. En effet ce personnage l'intriguait trop, il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui de par ses actions.

\- T'es un vrai cliché Hargrove tu le sais ça ? Marmonna-t-il en allant se décoller de sa voiture pour aller farfouiller dans la boite à gants.

\- Tu rigoles là j'espère ? S'offusqua Billy avant de sourire d'un air jaune.

En sortant sa tête de sa voiture, Steve lui tendit alors d'un air déterminé un petit paquet de compresse et une minuscule bouteille de désinfectant.

Le californien avait abaissé ses yeux sur ce qui lui tendait et tira une très longue taffe sur sa cigarette, ne bougeant pas. Leurs regards étaient encore ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Il finit par capituler d'un air frustré et prit tout ce qu'il avait dans ses mains.

\- Tu fou quoi ici à l'heure la Harrington, y'a pas de couvre-feu chez les bourges ?

\- Je suis pas un bourge. Et mon vieux m'a demandé d'acheter des clopes.

Billy soupira en allant s'assoir sur le capot de la BMW du lycéen avant de déchirer le paquet de compresses, en prenant une pour l'asperger généreusement du liquide jaunâtre de la petite bouteille.

Lorsqu'il le regarda faire, Steve finit par lui tendre la canette de soda qu'il venait d'acheter.

Quelques secondes passèrent et il avait toujours cette canette entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai pas soif, grommela Billy en nettoyant ses plaies d'un air lassé, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il tapotait sa lèvre clairement abimée.

\- C'est pas pour boire, trou du cul. Je viens de l'acheter et elle est fraîche. Alors met la contre ta joue.

Abaissant sa main tenant la compresse légerement tachetée de sang, Billy le regarda du même air déconcentré.

\- T'es pas ma baby-sitter.

\- Figure toi qu'apparemment je suis une assez bonne baby-sitter pour les gamins complètement merdeux.

C'était peut-être la phrase de trop mais elle était sortie tout de seule de ses lèvres.

Mais il n'avait ni bronché ni montré un air énervé. Il avait juste levé son corps du capot grinçant face a cela pour le fixer d'un air sévère.

\- T'as du culot. Je te l'accorde.

Il avança vers lui et le l'observa lentement, Steve détournant le regard et pinçant ses lèvres face à cette proximité habituelle. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de moment. Il avait l'impression à chaque fois que Billy lui tournait autour qu'il n'était qu'une proie bonne à effrayer. Comme pour marquer son territoire. Montrer que c'était lui, le prédateur.

Mais cette fois-ci il lui agrippait le visage d'une main, pressant ses joues lorsqu'il planta son regard dans le sien. Un petit frisson de surprise ébranla le corps de Steve. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela.

\- J'suis pas ta copine Harrington. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. J'suis pas comme ces connards au lycée, je sais encaisser un coup sans pleurer. J'ai pas besoin de " _King Steve_ " pour me torcher le cul quand j'ai quelques bleus.

Mais il n'avait pas bougé, ni bronché. Il avait seulement froncé ses sourcils quand il posa sa main sur le poignet chaud de Billy pour le serrer afin de libérer son visage de cette poigne et parler.

\- ... C'est bien ce que je disais.

Il parvint alors à arracher un petit moment de doute au californien.

\- T'es tellement un putain de cliché Hargrove.

Il avait marmonné cela d'une voix rauque et pour une fois, n'avait pas quitté son regard. Il était là, coincé entre cette brute et sa propre voiture mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Ce qui fit à nouveau rigoler le blond, qui finit par reculer en sortant une énième cigarette.

\- Tu m'as pas vu ce soir, Princesse. _Qu'on soit d'accord sur ça_.

Sans qu'il puisse lui reprendre, il lui attrapa vivement la canette que Steve avait toujours dans son autre main et finit par faire demi-tour, laissant juste l'odeur de sa fumée mélangée à celle de son eau de Cologne derrière lui quand il retourna à sa voiture.

Le brun était si abasourdi de cette scène et si fatigué.  
Pourquoi il était venu si tard ici ? Pourquoi repartir aussi vite ?  
Il ne savait pas quoi tirer comme conclusion de cette interaction et encore moins comprendre le comportement de Billy. Il se dit qu'il ne le comprendra vraiment jamais.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

_Et voilà ! Voici donc déjà le deuxième chapitre. En effet, encore légèrement court, mais je ne veux pas tout précipiter dans cette histoire et donc, je prends doucement mais surement mon temps pour laisser place aux petits évènements. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Deryous50 : Merci pour ton commentaire sur mon premier chapitre ! J'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour que les caractères restent vraiment fidèles aux personnages mais c'est vraiment difficile haha !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mercredi, 00:42**

Expirant sa fumée lentement, Steve n'arrivait décidément pas à dormir. Ce n'était ni la pression du lycée et de sa copine qui, pour une fois, le tenait éveillé. Non, comme dernièrement, c'était un tout autre énergumène qui causait ce tourment intérieur. Pourquoi est ce qu'il était si blessé? Il a du se battre avec quelqu'un, comme d'habitude. En effet, depuis qu'il est arrivé au lycée, Billy s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations bien emmerdantes, mais jamais a ce point la. Il avait toujours eue le dessus lors des embrouilles et il le clamait bien haut, bien fort. Mais la , ce visage, cette violence, ce n'était pas qu'une simple embrouille. Steve le savait. Ce n'était pas un simple lycéen qui avait infligé cet état au blond. 

\- Putain de merde... 

Il n'arrivait même pas a terminer sa cigarette tant il fut dépité et finit par l'écraser sur le cendrier au bord de sa fenêtre. Faisant des moulinets avec sa main pour dégager l'odeur , il finit par la fermer et passer une main sur sa nuque, pensif. 

\- Faut que j'arrête de penser a ces conneries.

Jetant le paquet de côté et s'asseyant d'un air las sur son lit, il finit par s'endormir, la tête lourde de pensées. 

**8:16**

\- Tu vas venir a la soirée d'Halloween Harrington ou pas alors? Tu nous as pas dit.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde parle de cette soirée? Je sais pas, j'en ai parlé à Nance mais bon elle est pas motivée a cause des examens qui arrivent. 

\- Raaah bordel !

Tommy était toujours aussi dramatique pour des situations qui ne valaient clairement pas autant de réactions. 

\- Ce genre de soirée c'est le truc qui faut pas rater et tu le sait, il y'a , meufs, alcool et bouffe ! Tu veux quoi de plus pour te convaincre hein? Puis qu'est qu'on s'en fou que ta princesse coincée ne viens pas, au pire tu viens avec nous et on passe une bête de soirée !

\- Putain Tommy. Tu t'entends parler ?

Il l'avait demandé en tapotant nerveusement sa cigarette. Steve l'avait toujours trouvé immature et irréfléchi mais récemment, son comportement lui tapait spécialement sur les nerfs. 

\- Je ne vais pas y aller sans elle. Ce genre de soirées c'est des nids à embrouilles de toute manières, si j'y vais pas, c'est pas si grave. Mais je pense que je vais essayer de convaincre Nancy d'aller y faire un petit tour, marmonna Steve tout en haussant une épaule , tentant presque de se convaincre lui-même de ses propres paroles. 

Il avait envie d'y aller. De se défouler, d'enlever le poids de l'année passée de ses épaules et se mettre une bonne grosse cuite. Mais il avait aussi beaucoup mûrit de ses dernières experiences et il n'arrivait pas a s'enlever de la tête le genre de problèmes que ce type de soirées pouvait apporter. Nancy aura eue , au final , une influence sur son comportement. 

\- T'es devenu super chiant depuis que tu sors avec elle. Avant on allait a chaque soirées ensemble on se tapait une bonne race et maaaaintenant que tu es avec Pr-...

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

Il ne l'avait même pas laisser finir sa phrase qu'il avait jeté son mégot de côté en le coupant sèchement , soufflant sa fumée.

-Si je viens, c'est bien, mais je compte pas me bourrer la gueule a en vomir comme d'habitude parce que je dois rester sobre au cas ou je dois la ramener chez elle. Mais si je ne viens pas , ça ne sera pas la mort.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, rasoir comme mec . Heureusement qu'il y aura Hargrove. au moins lui pourra peut-être mettre un minimum d'ambiance. 

Ce nom.

Il s'était retourné au moment ou ce nom était sorti de ses lèvres et regarda son ami d'un air dubitatif, pensant à nouveau à la soirée de la veille. 

Sa tête bourdonnait encore. 

\- Pourquoi tu tire cette gueule hein ? Fais pas comme si tu savais pas que c'était lui, le nouveau roi du lycée. 

Il ne l'écoutait même pas . Il tournait juste sa tête pour voir du coin de l'œil une voiture bien spécifique. Mais elle n'était pas là. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pense , il n'avait pas entendu les crissements de pneu de la Camaro, ni les cris habituels de Maxine contre son demi-frere. 

Il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. Est ce que ça a un rapport avec l'état dont lequel il avait trouvé Billy hier?

\- .. Puis il a réussi a boire plus de 3 litres a la dernière soirée et-

C'était forcément a cause de ça. Ca ne peut qu'être ça. Vu l'état auquel il se trouvait il pensait au pire. 

\- Mais tu m'écoute au moins bordel ? 

Un petit coup sur l'épaule le réveilla et se tourna vers le brun. 

Je dois y aller. Et pense à chercher dans ta caisse si tu as mon zippo, je le trouve vraiment pas.

Il avait marmonné ça avant de tourner les talons pour repartir vers sa salle de classe, laissant son ami pestant derrière lui .

**11 : 34 **

A quoi tu penses Steve ?

-Aux beaux yeux de Madame Clic. Elle est si charismatique.

-Sérieusement.

-Non je suis sérieux. Son strabisme m'hypnotise.

Il avait rigolé d'un air léger tout en enlevant soigneusement la tomate d'un air dédaigneux de son bagel. 

Sa petite amie avait tout de même sourit en lui piquant des doigts pour la manger doucement. 

-Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas aimer les tomates.

-C'est vraiment ignoble. Dégoulinant d'eau et sans goût , non merci. 

Un autre petit rire lui échappa et elle finit par rester silencieuse par la suite, abaissant son sandwich pour lui lancer un regard. 

-Vraiment. Qu'est ce qui te trotte dans la tête? Depuis ce matin tu es ailleurs ... je le ressens.

-Je t'ai dis... Le strabisme... Ca perturbe... Marmonna t-il en plissant les yeux, n'arrêtant pas pour autant de manger.

-Steve... Tu ne peux pas être sérieux juste un instant ? Tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui te trotte dans la tête.

Le jeune homme soupira et perdit son petit air enjoué, repoussant une petite pierre de son pied. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui trottait le plus en tête et ni pas quoi commencer. 

-Je sais pas pourquoi, en ce moment je suis un peu soulé.

Avec un peu de difficulté, il sorti cette phrase en jouant avec le papier d'emballage du bagel. Au premiers abords , sa petite amie ne disait rien. Elle le laissait simplement s'ouvrir , a son rythme, sans le presser. 

-J'arrive pas à réviser, ça me tue. Même avec tes mémos, tes notes... Je sais pas . Je bloque. Mes notes, clairement de la merde. J'arrive pas à trouver un job pour cet été... Je vais sûrement pas être accepté aux universités que j'ai mises en vœux... Et ah , j'ai perdu le zippo de mon père.

Un petit sourire jaune apparut sur ses lèvres, malgré qu'il n'avait clairement pas envie de rire. Parler de ce genre de problèmes à voix haute, ça picote. Beaucoup, pour Steve.

-Pour les examens , ne t'inquiète pas. On va redoubler d'efforts, tu viendra chez moi et on révisera toute la nuit si il faut.

Cette dernière posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse d'un air si rassurant , un petit sourire pétillant au regard.

-Nancy ... Pourquoi tu me mens comme ça ? 

Son sourire s'effaça soudainement. 

-De quoi tu parles Steve ?

Sa voix était légèrement déconcertée. Comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder ce sujet.

-Je sens que quelque chose te perturbe aussi récemment mais ne j'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus. Tu veux que je te parle de mes problèmes mais tu ne me parles pas des tient non plus.

La jeune fille finit par poser le sandwich sur le capot de la voiture, enlevant sa main de sa cuisse. 

-Les examens me stressent aussi.

-Arrête.

-Sérieusement. Je t'assure que ce n'est rien de plus profond , sinon je t'en parlerais . Promis.

Steve n'était clairement pas convaincu par ce genre de paroles ou faux sourire mais il décida, comme a chaque fois, de faire l'aveugle et d'enfouir le problème sous le tapis. C'était devenu une habitude. Il ressentait, cette gêne constante, ce problème , mais il préférait repousser tout cela au maximum. 

-D'accord.

Une tête se pencha et une paire de lèvres fines embrassa sa joue parfaitement rasée. 

-Et pour le zippo , tu as pensé à regarder dans les poches de Tommy par pur hasard ?

-Il a beaucoup de défauts mais c'est pas un voleur. Nan, je pense que j'ai du le faire tomber dans la rue ou par terre au lycée. Il l'avait depuis je sais pas combien de temps, quand il va me le réclamer et qu'il va remarquer que je l'ai perdu ...

S'en suivit d'une jolie illustration gestuelle d'un tranchage de gorge de sa part, ce qui fit rire sa petite amie. 

-On essayera de le trouver. T'inquiète pas , il est assez reconnaissable tout de même . Si quelqu'un du lycée l'a, on le remarquera assez vite.

-J'espère.

Le terminal se redressa alors et prit la dernière bouchée de son repas, la regardant en essuyant la sauce aux coins de ses propres lèvres. 

-Au final, tu viens à la soirée de vendredi soir ? Hey. Je force pas... Mais, c'est dans deux jours et tu ne m'a toujours pas donné de réponses.

Il avait levé ses mains en l'air d'un air innocent. 

-Bon... D'accord.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue car elle grignotait un de ses ongles face a cela.

-Hey , Nance.

Un bras s'enroula autour d'elle alors et il vint la caser contre son torse, se plaçant devant elle. 

-Une heure ou deux , pas plus. Pas d'abus d'alcool, car je te ramènerais chez toi. Et on révisera le double juste avant comme ça on pourra y aller sans regrets. Okay ?

Heureusement qu'il avait les bons mots avec elle. Son doute finit par se lever et il réussit à lui arracher un joli sourire , la jeune femme finissant par caser son front contre son torse.

-D'accord . Une heure ou deux. Pas plus.

**Vendredi , 20 : 45**

Le vent dans les cheveux, la musique tournant tranquillement dans sa voiture, Steve partait le cœur léger sur cette route, Nancy installée a côté de lui. Il avait essayé de la convaincre de ramener Jonathan avec eux mais c'était une peine perdue, rien que le fait de parler de côtoyer des humains faisait hérisser les poils du jeune Byers. 

La main en dehors de la voiture, il tapota la carrosserie d'un air enjoué . Il n'avait qu'une hâte, décompresser. Souffler. Profiter. Et surtout, voir Nancy se changer les idées. 

Ils avaient environ une demi-heure de route, et cette dernière se passait principalement en silence. 

-Je sens l'odeur de ta laque pour cheveux jusqu'ici...

-L'odeur du succès tu veux dire.

-Elle sent très forte.

-Il faut pouvoir marquer son territoire tu sais . Questions de prédateurs...

Il avait marmonné cela d'un air enjoué en tournant son volant pour changer de chemin, arrivant non loin de la maison. 

-Comme si tu en avais beaucoup, des prédateurs au lycée.

Steve n'arriva pas à retenir son petit rire sarcastique. 

-Tu sais très bien de quelles personnes je parle quand je parle de « prédateurs » .

-**_Billy. _**

Il tiqua de la langue.

-Nan pas forcément lui, bon c'est clair que lui il est vraiment obsédé par cette histoire de « roi du lycée » mais franchement, je pense pas que-

-Non, Billy, Hargrove , juste ici.

A ces paroles , il arrêta sa voiture, la garant entre toute les autres. 

Le jeune homme ouvra la porte de sa BMW pour en sortir, enlevant ses lunettes face au spectacle dont il avait droit. 

Le californien, pour n'étonner personne, était au milieu d'une foule de jeunes adultes, tous l'adulent et hurlant son nom, des cris fusèrent de partout dans la pièce. 

Ils étaient tous sur le porche de la maison, à seulement deux mètres d'eux. 

De la bière , sueur et autres liquides reluisaient son torse, faisant ressortir ses muscles saillants et parfaitement bien taillés sous cette chemise pourpre. Relevant son bras, il essuya le filet d'alcool sur sa bouche pour le regarder, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. 

Il ne s'était pas présenté face à lui depuis leur dernière rencontre, et ça, Steve, n'en n'avait parlé a personne. 

Mais le blond agissait comme si de rien était . Il avait repris son air habituel, arrogant, narcissique et provocateur. Et malgré la foule, son regard était vissé profondément dans celui du jeune Harrington. 

D'un petit mouvement, il mis une cigarettes à ses lèvres , ne détachant pas leur regards pour l'allumer. 

Un petit éclat de lumière sorti alors Steve de ses pensées.

**_Cet éclat doré_**.

La voix de Nancy brisa alors ce moment silencieux. 

-_C'est pas... Ton zippo qu'il a ? _

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Encore désolé du retard. Je n'ai vraiment pas pris le temps d'écrire et surtout je ne savais vraiment pas comment tourner ce chapitre 3, mais heureusement j'ai eue un petit éclat d'inspiration ! J'ai surtout voulu détailler un peu la relation Steve et Nancy, ne n'avais vraiment pas envie de la bâcler car pour moi, elle est vraiment importante par rapport a cette histoire. _

_Les prochains chapitres n'auront pas autant de retard, j'essayerais de m'y pencher un peu plus !_

_Review : _

_SarahMattMello2 : Merci du coup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu , et que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes aussi ! Certes, avec du retard haha :)_

_Deryous50 : Du coup oui je comprends totalement ton attente pour la rupture Nancy/Steve qui leur pends au nez mais ça risque d'encore un peu trainer ! Ou pas ? Qui sait :) Et puis du coup tu as la réponse par rapport au briquet dans ce chapitre héhé ! En espérant que celui la t'aura plu ! _


	4. Chapitre 4

**Vendredi , 20:50**  


_\- Si, c'est lui. _

Steve l'avait marmonné d'une voix légèrement sèche en ne détachant pas son regard de ce spectacle. 

Pourquoi c'est lui qui l'a ? Demanda Nancy en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils, tournant sa tête vers son petit ami.

Il était totalement happé par la scène et elle le remarquait. Un petit moment s'écoula avant qu'il lui réponde.

-J'sais pas, Nance. J'sais vraiment pas.

_-Il faudra que tu ailles le récupérer et pu- _

\- Il faudra surtout que je boive un bon verre avant d'aller tête baissée réclamer quoi que ce soit à ce trou du cul. 

Cette phrase coupa totalement Nancy dans son élan et elle haussa les sourcils, décidant de suivre Steve à l'intérieur malgré toute les questions qui lui bourdonnaient en tête.

Le jeune homme slalomait entre les lycéens déjà bien éméchés jusque la cuisine. S'arrêtant sur ses pas , il tourna la tête vers l'énorme saladier de verre et la boisson se trouvant dedans. 

Un regard lancé envers elle et un sourcil haussé, il prit un verre et s'en servant allégement, tout en restant raisonnable. 

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y'a dedans...

_-Du pur carburant ! _

Un gars totalement sorti de nulle part hurla cela en levant les bras en l'air, lançant un cri de joie avant de retourner a la bataille.

-Tu vois. Je sais ce qu'il y'a dedans. Du carburant. 

Il avait légèrement sourit à cela et lui tendit un verre.Elle paraissait toujours pourtant légèrement hésitante. 

-Juste un petit alors.

Ils finirent par sourire tout les deux, trinquant leur verres avant de les porter a leur lèvres.

Nancy toussa légèrement en se tenant la gorge, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler.

-Bordel... C'est vraiment sucré et .. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a dedans sérieux? 

-De la vodka, des fruits... Marmonna Steve en jetant un coup d'œil au plan de travail et a toutes les bouteilles qui jonchaient dessus. 

-... Et probablement un peu de toute les bouteilles qui sont là. Même sûrement des liquides qui devraient pas être dedans. 

Ils finirent par se détendre et rigoler, tout les deux penchés sur ce plan. 

Ils passaient enfin un moment agréable, tout les deux. La tête plus légère. 

**21:45**

-Sérieusement, pourquoi Byers n'a pas voulu venir ? Passer du temps ici lui aurait clairement fait du bien.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils étaient la , tout les deux. Quelques verres avaient déjà été bu, et l'alcool montait légèrement.

-Tu comprends pas Steve... Vous avez pas la même définition de passer le temps. Lui pour se détendre il fait d'autres choses.

-Une soirée comme ça , tu vas me dire que ça ne l'amuserait pas ? Genre... Pas du tout ? Il aurait pas été seul , il aurait été avec nous. C'est peut-être ça qui l'inquiète au final ...

Tout en disant cela, il avait fixé les bouts de fruits qui gisaient au fond de son gobelet en plastique. 

-Non. Il est anxieux quand il est avec des personnes. Surtout si c'est des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas. Lui il préfère passer du temps seul ou avec son frère... A écouter du rock ou développer ses photos... Il n'est pas comme toi ou comme eux.

Cette dernière avait montré les autres lycéens du menton. Steve leva la tête de son verre a ce moment précis pour croiser son regard. Cette phrase, il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'avait fait réagir. Il eue un petit pincement au cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer. 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

-Ce n'est pas un stupide lycéen qui ,pour oublier ses problèmes, boit comme un trou et fait des conneries.

Elle avait rigolé pour détendre l'atmosphère , lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. 

Mais Steve n'avait pas envie de rigoler.

-Donc pour toi je ne suis qu'un stupide lycéen ? C'est ça que tu me dis ?

-_Steve, non, je-..._

-Et puis si Jonathan est si différent des autres, pourquoi tu es ici avec moi, à cette soirée dont tu avais si peu envie d'aller , et pas avec lui, à développer des photos ou je ne sais quoi ?

Il avait dit ça d'un air sarcastique mais il ne cachait totalement pas ce côté blessé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite d'idiot, qu'on le compare aux autres. Il n'aimait surtout pas qu'elle détaille tout ce qui rends Jonathan si unique a ses yeux. La manière dont elle l'avait décrit lui avait brûlé les entrailles. 

-Tu comprends vraiment rien. 

-Oui c'est sûr, je suis trop stupide pour comprendre.

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sortir ce commentaire vexé , fronçant les sourcils en se tournant vers elle , qui pourtant, restait silencieuse, et perturbée par cette situation. Probablement énervée, mais il en avait rien à faire actuellement. 

\- Tu sais quoi, moi je vais faire comme les autres stupides lycéens. Je vais aller boire et danser. Tu devrais faire de même . 

-Tu ne retiens vraiment que ce qui t'arranges. C'est des conneries, cracha t-elle en posant son verre de punch.

Tout en marchant à reculons, Steve montrait ses oreilles en mimant un « _je ne t'entends pas_ » , faisant un sourire faussement désolé. 

Habituellement, il serait resté à ses côtés, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle est si tendue lorsqu'on parle de sa relation avec Byers, mais cette fois-ci, il décida d'arrêter de forcer. Il avait qu'une envie c'était de penser enfin a lui-même. 

Mais à force d'être pensif, on ne fait pas attention à ou on met ses pieds, et on bouscule quelqu'un. Et lorsqu'on est vraiment pas chanceux, ce quelqu'un est un jeune californien légèrement éméché. 

-Tu ne sais plus marcher princesse ?

Reconnaissant ce parfum d'eau de Cologne beaucoup trop prononcée et ce ton de voix trop suave, Steve sursauta. 

Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, il tomba nez a nez avec un Billy avec un air beaucoup trop insistant pour que cela présage quelque chose de bon. 

-Tu as donné ta langue au chat , Harrington ?

Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à cette scène car tout le monde était clairement collé l'un sur l'autre , à danser, ou boire. Donc personne n'avait remarqué la proximité de ces deux derniers. 

-T'es dans mon chemin , Hargrove. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je te l'ai déjà, dit mille fois.

Il avait presque l'air convaincant. 

Steve avait sorti sa tête de ses pensées et lui répondit d'un air clairement agacé, ne reculant pas face a cela. Il avait déjà assez reculé, il ne voulait plus monter aucun signe de faiblesse envers Billy. 

-_On s'est disputé avec sa petite amie ?_ C'est pour ça que t'es tellement de mauvais poil ?

Le blond avait légèrement rigolé en venant lui prendre le verre des doigts pour boire une longue gorgée, laissant un long filet lui couler de son menton, ce qui laissa Steve bouche bée. Comme si ce geste n'était pas assez provocateur, il finit le gobelet d'une traite avant de le jeter au sol sans aucune gêne . 

-Ma vie te regarde pas, bouge de mon chemin. Sérieux. 

Mais ces mots passèrent au dessus de la tête du blond. Il avait décidé d'ignorer toute riposte ou remarques.

-J'aimerais juste savoir quelque chose, et j'adorerais avoir une réponse Harrington.  


Billy avait regardé aux alentours pour une raison inconnue et se pencha , comme pour garder cette conversation loin des oreilles curieuses.

Encore une fois ce genre d'approche. 

-Ca doit bien faire... Une heure ? Que tu as remarqué que j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient ... Quelque chose que tu as l'air de chercher partout si j'en crois ce que Tommy me dit.. Et.. Princesse...

Une main taquine vint alors se glisser sur la nuque de Steve et il la pressa légèrement , souriant comme un diable . Sa poigne n'était pas délicate.

Steve frémissait en ne bougeant pas d'un poil, fixant un point invisible en face de lui, comme figé. Pris dans le piège. 

-Tu ne me l'a toujours pas réclamé. Comme c'est étrange, Steve La Grande Gueule Harrington qui sait que j'ai le fameux zippo de son bourge de père et qui n'est toujours pas venu me le récupérer ? 

Un petit moment d'hésitation et de prise au dépourvu régna dans l'atmosphère. 

Il paniquerait presque, si il n'avait pas l'esprit légèrement imbibé d'alcool. En temps normal, ce genre de remarques l'aurait fait bégayer tout simplement. Mais la , il pris la décision de riposter, et de mentir , comme pour protéger son amour-propre.

-J'étais pas sûr que ce soit le mien.

Il avait marmonné cela, le souffle court et le visage froncé. 

Il se retrouva , encore et comme à chaque fois , comme un animal piégé. 

Une paire de lèvres s'était beaucoup trop approché de son oreille. Elles étaient a quelque centimètres de ces dernières, tellement proches qu'il en sentait son souffle chaud ,ce qui le fit frissonner d'incompréhension . 

Il n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne contrôlait rien, personne ne remarquait cette scène, et lui encore moins. 

-Tu mens si mal Stevie... Alors qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? _Je te fais peur_ ? C'est pour ça que tu n'ose pas me le prendre ?

Un petit claquement raisonna près de son visage , de sa main de libre, il avait sorti le briquet pour l'allumer, le feu éclairant les traits du californien. 

Une lueur régnait sur ses yeux bleus. 

Ne se dégageant pas , le brun planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'avait ni dégagé ses mains et n'avait pas fait de pas en arrière pour enlever leur proximité alarmante . Non, il avait juste parlé d'une voix calme et confiante, cachant à merveille cette panique intérieure qu'il pouvait ressentir. 

-J'ai pas peur de toi , Hargrove. J'aurais jamais peur de toi. Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème avec moi, mais tu vas devoir calmer tes fantasmes. T'es clairement bourré, tu dis n'importe quoi. J'veux pas me frotter contre un mec totalement éclaté.

-Qui a parlé de fantasmes ?

**_Bordel_**.

D'un coup de main rapide , ce fût Billy qui brisa leur rapprochement, anticipant la tentative de récupération de Steve, fermant le zippo dans un autre cliquetis . 

-Tu le récupéra peut-être un jour.

Laissant un Harrington totalement outré de la situation , Billy reparti s'enfoncer dans les méandres de la soirée, le regard brillant d'alcool. Il lui offrit alors nouveau un sourire , rangeant ce bien si précieux dans la poche arrière de son jeans. 

Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il tourna les talons avant de voir au loin une silhouette familière. 

Nancy avait regardé toute la scène, un verre en main, un air indescriptible au visage, la mâchoire serrée. 

Leur yeux restèrent alors encré un léger moment mais d'un air dépité, Steve recula pour aller se joindre à la foule, le cœur toujours lourd. 

**00:47**

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il dansait, le corps et l'âme totalement sous l'emprise de la boisson. 

Il avait pourtant prévu de ne pas boire autant, d'être raisonnable. Mais les derniers événements l'avait totalement poussé au contraire . 

Nancy et lui s'étaient encore disputés, mais assez violemment. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait . Tout ses doutes lui avaient été crachés, au visage, il n'y a même pas une heure, dans cette salle de bains .

Il voulait juste l'aider à nettoyer son haut taché de punch . 

Et elle avait presque hurlé, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et que toute leur relation n'était que des conneries. 

**_Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit._**

Ces mots avait résonné encore et encore dans son crâne . 

Alors, pour les oublier, pour les étouffer, il avait pris un verre. Puis une canette et finissant par agripper la bouteille .

« King Steve est de retour ! », avait clamé Tommy d'un air jovial, dansant avec ce dernier. 

Hurlant les bras en l'air , comme pour célébrer son retour , il se retrouva au milieu de tout le monde . 

Son corps lui envoyait pourtant des signaux, qu'il fallait arrêter de boire, mais pourquoi les écouter alors qu'il s'amusait autant et qu'il pouvait enfin oublier ses peines ? 

Pendant des dizaines de minutes ses mouvements n'arrêtaient pas . Sa fameuse coupe n'était clairement plus en place. Ses vêtements tachés de choses non identifiées, le torse transpirant . 

Les lumières commencèrent alors a trop clignoter. 

Puis les gens a trop bouger. 

La musique était soudainement trop forte. 

Fronçant ses sourcils, il posa une main sur son front douloureux. Tout tourbillonnait , une nausée soudaine lui prit au ventre. 

Les autres autour de lui n'avaient pourtant pas arrêtés de bouger, le bousculant au passage.

Il marmonnait à tout le monde d'arrêter de bouger mais personne ne l'entendait.

Geignant légèrement , il se dirigea comme il pu vers la sortie, titubant et se cognant dans tout les obstacles possibles. 

Pressant le pas, il finit , quelques secondes plus tard, à vider le contenu de ses entrailles dans le pauvre buisson près du porche.

Accroupi, il était resté, le front contre ses genoux, pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Ou plus. Il ne savait même pas. Toute notion du temps était floue, actuellement.

Son corps était gelé et brulant à la fois. 

Il n'avait pas été aussi bourré depuis un très long moment . 

La musique paraissait plus lointaine à présent , mais un petit bruit lui fit lever sa tête. 

-Tu tient clairement pas l'alcool.

La même personne. Le même homme, qui, semblait adorer se trouver dans son chemin à chaque fois, se disait-il.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis et que tu es obsédé par moi, Hargrove. 

Aucun ton dédaigneux, seulement une voix pâteuse d'un homme clairement pas dans son état le plus sobre. 

-Je rentre chez moi , je ne te suit pas. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, Harrington .

Posant une clope entre ses lèvres, Billy avançait vers sa camaro, sa veste en cuir posée sur une épaule . 

Sortant ses clefs de sa porte, il finit par lui lancer un dernier regard.

-Ta copine, elle est ou ? 

Steve posa son dos contre le mur de la maison, sa tête ne tenant même plus droite. 

-J'sais pas...Apparement elle est rentrée avec ...Byers. Mais il était pas censé être la. J'sais pas. Vraiment pas.

Il ne faisait que de répéter les même mots en boucle. 

-Me raconte pas ta vie , Princesse. Tu rentres comment ?

-Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre , Hargrove...

Le jeune Harrington avait tenté de se relever, rigolant d'un air dépité. Une tentative raté, puis une deuxième, tout cela tout les yeux du californien. 

-T'en as , vraiment , rien a foutre de moi. La seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est de te foutre de ma gueule. Tu veux juste te prouver a toi-même que t'es meilleur que tout le monde, alors... Comme je suis censé, hein, être le roi du lycée... Tu fais tout pour te foutre de ma gueule... Pour te sentir fort et dur hein !Mais tu sais quoi ? Billy? 

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il l'avait appelé pour la première fois par son prénom.

-J'en ai, mais vraiment rien à foutre, de ce statut. Alors prends le si tu veux. J'men branle . 

-C'est bon, t'as fini de chouiner?

Il avait soupiré , les bras croisés , tout en regardant Steve qui marchait d'un air approximatif vers une voiture. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il grogna de mécontentement. 

-C'est pas ta caisse ça.

_-Mais si... _

-Nan.

Se demandant comment il a pu se mettre dans une situation comme cela, Billy tiqua de la langue, tournant ses talons pour aller attraper la peau du cou du jeune homme pour l'enfourner dans sa camaro malgré ses plaintes. 

-Si tu vomit dedans je t'arrache la tête .

Il avait beau l'avoir attaché soigneusement, remis en place sur le siège , il était très sérieux face a cette menace. 

Et malgré son état , Steve avait très bien compris cette menace. 

Mais il rigola , laissant sa tête se poser contre le siège . 

-T'es trop bizarre , Billy... Un coup tu es méchant ... Puis tu es proche de moi d'une manière... Trop bizarre. Et la , tu m'aide... Alors que demain, si je te demande d'où tu as eue ces coups, tu me voudra juste me tabasser.

Cette phrase avait mis un étrange silence plutôt glacial .

Mais ce dernier décida de ne pas répondre, démarrant simplement sa voiture après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil si l'autre idiot ne s'était pas détaché entre-temps. 

-J'ai juste pitié. J'ai pas envie que demain, quand j'arrive au lycée, j'entends dire que toi et ta BMW ont finit en bouillie dans un ravin.

-Menteur... T'as pitié de personne. Y'a pleins de personnes bourrées qui vont rentrer chez elle en voiture. Et elles, pourquoi tu les ramène pas hein ?

-Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ou j'te lâche vraiment au bord de la route ? Ne teste pas ma patience connard.

Un autre moment sans aucune intervention des deux arriva. Les lumières des lampadaires éclairèrent par saccade le visage de Steve, qui ne quitta pas son regard du conducteur. 

-T'as le visage déglingué. Mais tes mains sont intactes. C'est marrant, mais tu sais ... Normalement , dans une bagarre... On donne des droites. Puis toi ... t'as rien aux mains.

La mâchoire de Billy se serra et ses mains se crispèrent sur son volant . 

-Toi t'es un grand bagarreur. T'as déjà éclaté la gueule aux pires dans le lycée. Et çt'avait jamais eue autant de marques au visage... Donc ça veut dire que soit tu t'es battu cont' quelqu'un de vraiment fort... Ou que tu l'as laissé te frapper sans te défendre... Puisque tes mains sont ...

Steve leva les siennes en l'air pour les regarder d'un air innocent. 

-_Intactes_. J'ai pas raison ?

Il abaissa finalement ses mains avant de tourner sa tête vers Billy. 

-Est ce que c'est ton vieux, qui t'a fracassé ?

Après toute cette analyse beaucoup trop sérieuse , le blond ne lui lançait, quand à lui, aucun regard. Il était trop occupé a fixer la route en face de lui.

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais osé parler de cette hypothèse à Billy. Oh non, il tenait a sa vie.

_-Tu habites où , Harrington ? _

Clairement décidé à ne pas continuer cette conversation , Steve décida de lâcher l'affaire, lui marmonnant son adresse. 

Le silence qui suivit les prochaines minutes en était presque gênant.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait devant la maison de Steve. 

Non étonné de la valeur certaine qu'elle devait avoir. 

-J'en étais sûr que tu était un putain de bourge, siffla t-il quand il sorti de sa Camaro pour le tirer en dehors, le tenant par l'épaule.

-T'es juste jaloux.

-J'te raccompagne pas jusque ton lit , tu peux te demerder pour le reste.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? 

Tourné vers lui, Steve le regarda, une main posé sur sa propre tête douloureuse. 

-Un merci ça te brulerait la gueule ?

Avec aucune autre réponse, il lui lança un dernier regard avant de rejoindre sa voiture, repartant dans un crissement de pneu, laissant un brun totalement perdu et bourré sur le porche de sa maison.

—Il est vraiment trop bizarre ce type .  


—————————————————————————

_Voilà donc le chapitre 4 ! _

_En espérant qu'il vous aura plus, j'ai hâte de voir vos avis et retour sur celui-là car en effet , il y'a enfin de l'avancée au niveau relationnel !_

_On se retrouve pour le chapitre 5 qui ne devrait pas tarder ! _


	5. Chapitre 5

**Samedi, 4:45**

Steve n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. La tête dans la cuvette, il geignait comme pas possible, le bruit résonnant dans le couloir vide.

Soupirant et se maudissant , il se demanda alors comment est ce que la soirée, qui pourtant, de base, devait les détendre, à pu finir comme ça.

Mais à qui pouvait-il parler de tout cela ?

Au final, quand on y réfléchissait bien, il n'avait pas vraiment quelqu'un chez qui se confier. Parler de ses doutes.

Tommy ? Jamais il n'avait eue envie un seul instant de parler de ses faiblesses. Ou même de ses doutes. Car il savait qu'un jour le jeune homme serait capable de retourner tout cela contre lui.

Sa copine ? Il n'avait aucune infinité avec la petite amie de Tommy. Et si il lui parlait de tout cela, elle lui rigolerait au nez en allant tout reporter à son copain, ce qui pourrait poser des problèmes, alors non.

Et à part eux... Le vide plane .

_Génial._

Quelle amitié de merde, pensa t-il au fond de lui.

S'essuyant la bouche, il finissait par s'assoir, le dos contre sa douche , la tête relevée et les yeux clos. Les toilettes toujours à disposition bien sur.

Steve n'aimait clairement pas se bourrer la gueule dans ce genre de périodes car il savait qu'il avait l'alcool triste. Et que ses pensées les plus sombres le tortureront toute la nuit sans cesse.

Et ses nausées aussi, vont l'empêcher de fermer l'œil.

**Lundi , 8:56**

Le jeune lycéen avait réussi à éviter soigneusement Tommy, sa petite amie et Billy depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il s'était casé à un autre endroit pour fumer sa cigarette et encore, fumer était un grand mot. Il se contentait de la fixer se consumer, assis , le dos posé contre le mur.

Il avait la boule au ventre, la gorge nouée. Il ne voulait , d'un côté, surtout pas revoir Nancy, et oublier toute la relation qu'il a eue avec elle. Mais de l' autre côté, il aimerait tellement pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Il était vraiment perdu et n'aimait pas cette situation.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle cachait quelque chose... Steve le savait. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était de cette envergure.

Un long soupire finit par s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il tapota sa cigarette, fixant les cendres s'écraser au sol.

**11:30**

Toute la matinée était passée si lentement. Il en avait la tête qui bourdonnait.

A chaque cours, il avait évité le regard pesant de Nancy. Il avait aussi évité celui de Jonathan, ou même de Tommy et de sa copine.

Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Des murmures apparaissaient dès qu'il entrait dans une classe ou qu'il allait s'installer seul, dans un coin de la classe, contrairement à ses habitudes quotidiennes.

Et tout cela le tendait. Il sentait ses muscles littéralement se tendre de nervosité lorsqu'il entrait dans une salle.

Lorsque la sonnerie retenti enfin pour la pause déjeuner, il prit rapidement son sac pour sortir en trombe, ignorant tout les messes basses et les regards pesant sur lui.

Il avait traversé tout couloir très rapidement et sorti du lycée , claquant la porte pour aller loin, loin de tout ça.

Il avait mangé son déjeuner et fumé au moins 5 cigarettes. Son sandwich au jambon qu'il adorait tellement habituellement n'avait pas eue l'effet escompté. Le Brun s'était retrouvé à être encore si pensif, une main sur la nuque . Il n'avait pas envie de retourner en cours, de les revoir et de subir cette pression. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Son niveau scolaire de lui permettait clairement de sécher les cours. Et Steve savait au fond de lui que cela n'arrangera rien. Il va devoir affronter tout cela un jour au l'autre pour enfin être tranquille.

Finalement, ce sandwich , il ne l'aura même pas finit. Il l'avait enroulé dans le papier d'emballage et jeté au fond de son sac, avec un petit espoir que son appétit reviendra plus tard, dans l'après-midi. 

Qui sait.  


Une demi-heure plus tard, il regarda la porte de la porte d'entrée. La poignée usée et brillante, il la fixa.

Sa lèvre inférieure finie alors mordillée et il soupira longuement, allant ouvrir cette dernière avant de débarquer, laissant un petit silence .

_Tout les visages, tournés vers lui._

\- Et puis merde hein.

Ayant chuchoté cela à voix basse, il remit la lanière de son sac en place sur son épaule et se dirigea vers sa place, s'asseyant un peu lourdement sur sa chaise. Steve avait l'impression qu'en s'asseyant, il devait porter tout ses problèmes sur ses épaules. Et ils pesaient très lourd.

Une partie de Steve avait envie de dire qu'il en avait strictement rien a foutre de tout cela, qu'ils pouvaient chuchoter des messes basses, ricaner, ça lui passait au dessus de la tête. Qu'il en rigolerait même. 

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Non, son cœur battait la chamade. Il serrait son petit stylo et se retenait surtout de ne pas lancer de regards derrières lui. Parce qu'au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'arrangerait pas son anxiété si il croisait leur regards. Car en évitant d'y penser, en les ignorant, il mettait le problème sous le tapis. Et tout le monde sait que Steve Harrington n'est pas l'homme qui face à ses problèmes facilement.

Le cours passait lentement. Aucune informations n'allait clairement à l'intérieur de son crâne. Tout passait dans une oreille pour fuir de l'autre. En effet, il ne faisait que de gribouiller sur son carnet et taper nerveusement le sol de son pied. Tic inévitable en cas de stress. 

Les mêmes questions continuaient de tourner dans son crâne sans cesse , flottant sans réponses. 

Un soupire particulièrement long sorti de ses lèvres et il pressa ses paupières de son pouce et index. 

-Mon cours vous passionne autant que cela monsieur Harrington ?

Un petit sursaut le parcouru.

Sortant de ses pensées, il enleva ses mains de son visage pour apercevoir une professeure particulièrement irritée les mains sur les hanches. 

C'était clairement une position de mécontentement, il le savait. 

-Non. Bien-sûr que non.

Elle haussa les sourcils, prête à attaquer. 

Merde. Quel con. 

-Non, pas que votre cours ne m'intéresse pas. Il m'intéresse. J'adore... la biologie, avait marmonné Steve d'un air fatigué et perdu. 

Mais son comportement montrait tout le contraire de ce qu'il disait. Il fallait prendre l'enseignant pour un sacré idiot pour faire croire qu'il était littéralement concentré sur la reproduction des plantes. 

-Oh oui, je vois , monsieur Harrington que vous êtes passionné par la biologie. C'est très bien même. Tellement bien qu'on est en cours d'histoire.

Un long moment s'écoula et il se pinça la lèvre. Il se sentait bien con mais ce n'était pas le problème principal . Cette intervention avait bien attiré toute la classe. 

Son crayon tapa plusieurs fois sur son carnet, il ne répondait rien face à cela. Hors de questions de s'enfoncer encore plus et d'attirer l'attention des mammifères derrières. 

\- Vos résultats sont en déclins, jeune homme. Vous le savez et vous continuez de vous comporter ainsi ? Réveillez vous, Harrington, si vous voulez avoir votre diplôme. 

La professeure avait dit cela d'un ton déçu, ce qui eue le don de lui piquer le cœur. Ses sourcils se sont froncés et il n'arrêtait pas de martyriser sa lèvre. 

Il avait en effet l'impression d'entendre son père, qui lui répétait en longueur de journée qu'il n'arrivera à rien. Qu'il n'aura ni son diplôme, ni de boulot acceptable plus tard. 

Malgré que le cours repris normalement, lui, il n'était pas pour autant plus concentré, ou moins stressé. Ça c'était malheureusement même empiré. 

Lundi, 17h56

Cette journée aura bien été un sacré supplice. 

Mais voyons le positif, se disait-il. Il avait réussi à éviter Nancy et ses « amis » toute la journée avec brio. Plusieurs fois la jeune fille avait montré l'envie de parler avec lui mais il s'enfuyait à chaque fois. Hors de questions de ressentir la même chose encore fois. Il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler, rendre cette rupture un peu plus « officielle » car, en soit, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la soirée. Mais il ne voulait pas, l'entendre dire que tout cela doit se finir, et qu'il devra l'accepter. Car cela serait aussi confirmer ce que Tommy disait par rapport à la relation entre Jonathan et Nancy. Steve était sûr et certain que rien de concret ne s'était passé entre les deux-là, mais il ne pouvait pas confirmer avec certitude qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. 

Et donner raison à Tommy ? Pour qu'il le lui rappelle absolument tout les matins ? 

Jamais de la vie. 

En posant ses affaires dans son casier , il entendit alors un petit cliquetis , voyant au sol le fameux briquet. 

Il le ramassa et le regarda, quelques secondes, d'un air pensif. 

Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se noyer à nouveau dans le doute et le cassage de tête, c'est pour cela qu'il se dépêcha de le remettre dans la poche de sa veste, fermant son casier dans un petit claquement. 

Sorti du lycée, il huma l'air frais avant d'attraper son paquet de cigarette pour en caser une entre ses lèvres, allant vers sa voiture. 

Sa petite bande d'amis était au même endroit qu'a chaque fin de cours, près du muret. Et chacun d'entre eux fixaient Steve mais heureusement, il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, il ne voyait que les lèvres bouger. C'était peut-être pour le mieux. 

Steve s'installa dans sa voiture et alluma sa cigarette, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il casa son dos contre le dossier et expira longuement, laissant le silence l'envahir. Il avait les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur le volant. 

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il ouvrit la boîte à gants pour attraper un CD et l'enfourner habilement dans le lecteur. 

Les titres d '**_Eagles_** résonnaient alors doucement dans sa voiture et il tapotait son volant, rentrant tranquillement chez lui, la tête toujours malheureusement pleine. 

**Vendredi, 17h52**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis. En ce vendredi, rien avait changé depuis le début de semaine. Il avait toujours évité tout le monde, il avait séché les cours de sports, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment éviter certaines personnes en jouant au basket. Et sécher les cours ou il faisait son sport préféré, cela lui faisait réellement mal au cul. 

Malheureusement, on ne peut pas éviter l'inévitable. 

En fermant la porte de son casier il était tombé sur le visage tiré de Nancy, qui serrait ses livres contre elle. Elle n'avait clairement pas l'air heureuse. 

-Tu ne pourra pas fuir toute ta vie Steve. Je dois te parler et tu le sais .

-Nance. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment la. Je dois réviser.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire à tes conneries ? Toi, réviser ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Vu que je suis un adolescent débile, je peux pas vraiment réviser.

En effet, cette pilule n'était toujours pas passé. Il avait toujours et à jamais cette remarque coincée au fond de la gorge. 

Steve avait posé ses livres dans le casier d'un air sec en se tournant vers elle. Mais il n'était pas , contrairement à ce que Nancy pourrait croire, énervé. Non, ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle était le regard d'un homme blessé. Blessé dans son égo.

-...Steve. Je n'arrive pas y croire. Tu me relance encore ça ? Tu sais très bien que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, enfin, je ne voulais pas le dire ce cette ma-...

-Pourtant ,tu l'as dis , Nancy. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu l'a quand même dit. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'au fond de toi, tu le pensais. Maintenant si tu le permet , je dois rentrer chez moi. 

-Je dois encore te parler !

Le jeune homme était clairement déterminé à ne pas l'écouter, il s'était déjà retourné pour partir.

-Pas maintenant.

-Et quand est ce que ça sera le bon moment ?! Dit le moi , que je le mette dans mon agenda ! Que le grand Steve Harrington se daigne de me réserver 10 minutes que je puisse rompre convenablement !

Cette phrase avait bel et bien figé Steve. Elle n'avait clairement jamais haussé le ton de cette manière contre lui, enfin, rarement . 

Le poing serré et le ventre retourné, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelques lycéens avaient l'oreiller pendues mais ils avaient l'air d'être assez seuls en cette fin de journée. 

Se tournant et donnant un petit coup brusque dans le casier - _ce qui fit sursauter Nancy_\- , il la fixa, les yeux brillant de colère. 

-_Rompre convenablement_ ? Mais ce que tu comprends pas, c'est que t'as clairement rompu avec moi, la semaine dernière à cette soirée. Je suis pas débile j'ai remarqué le truc qu'il y à entre Byers et toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'en parles. Je ne veux rien savoir.

La bouche entrouverte , elle le fixa d'un air dépité. Ses petits yeux avaient une lueur indescriptible et elle sourit alors d'un air jaune. 

-Alors tu penses que c'est que pour ça que je romps avec toi ? Parce que j'ai trouvé meilleur ailleurs? Le plus gros problème, c'est que tu fais tout le temps l'autruche et je n'en peux plus. Tu ne parles jamais de ce qui s'est passé, l'été dernier, de tout ce qu'on à vécu ! Tu ne parles jamais d'elle...De Barb'... Alors qu'elle à disparue chez toi et que ... 

La jeune femme avait clairement du mal à parler et lorsqu'elle évoquait le nom de son amie une larme coulait lentement sur sa joue . 

-Elle à disparue chez toi... Et elle est morte, dans des situations affreuses... On à vécues des choses que des adolescents de notre âge ne devaient pas avoir à faire face... Et toi, tu fais comme si de rien était . Tu continue de faire le con avec tout le monde, à rigoler, à dorer ton statut de « roi », pendant que moi tout les soirs je pense à mon amie qui est morte seule à cause de cette putain de chose ! Qui pourrait toujours être dehors ! Et toi , non , toi tu préfères faire l'idiot et à rejeter la faute sur Jonathan ! Mais cette rupture , Steve, elle n'est pas de sa faute , c'est seulement mon ami , et il m'a épaulé quand toi, tu faisais l'aveugle ! C'est que des conneries tout ça ! Steve c'est finit entre nous car on ne peut pas aller plus loin après tout ça, je ne peux pas !

Elle avait sortit tout cela d'une longue traite, presque essoufflée. 

Pendant ce long monologue il n'en n'avait pas placé une seule. Il l'avait laissé parlé car elle avait clairement besoin de vider son sac. 

Malgré tout , son corps entier s'était liquéfié face à cela. Son cœur s'était serré, ses entrailles emmêlées. 

Steve ne pensait pas qu'un jour une rupture lui ferait aussi mal. Un sentiment de mal-être l'envahissait et il ne se sentait pas mieux après cette conversation.

Pour le moment il ne répondait rien. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, le regard presque vide, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. 

Ce silence était gênant et Nancy ne bougeait pas, les joues humides, attendant une réponse de sa part. 

Mais il était si silencieux. Il se contentait de la fixer des ses yeux bruns d'un air si blessé, tout ça avant de froncer les sourcils. 

-J'ai tout fait pour te changer les idées. Pour te faire te sentir mieux. Sur tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais toi, tu le voyait clairement pas de la même manière. Parce que bien sur, ce n'est que ton point de vue des choses qui compte. Comme si moi, j'avais oublié le visage de cette bête, comme si j'en faisais pas des cauchemars.

Il finit alors par lever son regard vers elle et voir son visage en pleurs n'arrangeait pas son état mental.

-Par contre ne me prends pas pour un con en me disant que rien ne se trame entre toi et Byers. Te mens pas à toi-même Nance.

Il avait presque dit cela d'un ton bienveillant, comme un ami qui donnait un conseil. Sauf que l'amertume de ses paroles enlevait toute once de bienveillance dans ses paroles. 

Il avait donc pris son sac pour refaire demi-tour, laissant son ancienne petite amie seule dans ce couloir. 

Steve savait clairement qu'il n'allait pas réussir à beaucoup dormir cette nuit, qu'il allait passer clairement une soirée de merde. 

Ce genre de conversation, il ne voulait vraiment pas l'avoir. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cette bête qu'il a vu chez les Byers. Il ne veut pas se réveiller en pleine nuit, hurlant car il a rêvé d'elle, de sa mort ou pire, de celle de Nancy. Il ne veut pas repasser des soirées et des soirées remplies d'anxiété et de peur à ce qu'un jour, quelque chose revienne, de plus gros, de plus dangereux. 

Cette pensée le fit frémir quand il entra dans sa voiture, le rythme cardiaque légèrement augmenté dû à l'énervement de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. 

Tout en sifflant une injure entre ses dents serrées, Steve donna un léger coup dans son volant , les mains sur ses tempes. Une longue gêne s'installa alors au niveau de sa gorge et les traits de son visage se tendaient lentement. 

_Pourquoi est ce que tout cela lui tombait dessus ? _

Il en avait marre. Il serrait ses poings de toute ses forces. 

Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi perdu qu'actuellement. 

Expirant et inspirant, le jeune homme tenta de ne pas céder à ses émotions malgré que son corps frémissait de frustration. 

Ses yeux lui brûlaient trop, il ne pouvait repousser les inévitables larmes qui les perlaient. 

Courbé sur son siège, son front se posa alors sur le volant, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux, les tirant jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures. 

La voiture était silencieuse au milieu de ce parking vide. 

Les seuls bruits qui trahissaient cela étaient les sanglots étouffés du jeune homme, souffrant, l'échine courbé contre son siège.

Tout cela lui pesait. Un étau se resserrait à vif autour de son cœur . Il avait l'impression de se noyer au milieu de ses émotions. 

_L'impression que personne ne le comprenait au final. _

—————————————————————————————————————-

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 5 ! **_

_J'aurais vraiment eue du mal à le sortir, j'avais vraiment besoin de détailler les ressentis de Steve mais c'était vraiment difficile de faire ça sans trainer ou tourner en rond._

_**Review : **_

_Neige : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! En effet, il y'a pas vraiment beaucoup de FanFiction sur ce ship... Il y'a beaucoup de fan art mais d'histoires écrites c'est assez rare, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de faire au mieux pour écrire une bonne histoire qui dure. Le plus important pour moi est de bien respecter le caractères des personnages, de ne faire aucun OOC ( out of original caracter). Et surtout de garder une image assez réaliste de l'histoire, ne pas finir en fanservice inutile ... Si j'arrive à faire tout cela alors je serais vraiment mais vraiment comblée. _

_Voilà tout , j'espère que le chapitre 6 suivra assez rapidement , n'hésitez pas à écrire une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci !_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Samedi, 2:45**

_Il courrait dans la forêt , la peur aux tripes. Lançant un regard derrière lui, il trébucha au sol, s'écorchant le genoux violemment . Poussant un petit cri de douleur, il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, salissant ses mains de terre et de feuilles mortes. Soudainement, un cri résonna au loin. Ce n'était pas un cri humain, ni animal. C'était quelque chose d'autre... De plus effrayant. Le bruit qui avait résonné était comme un geignement de prédateur, cherchant à trousser sa proie. _

_Il n'avait jamais été aussi paniqué de sa vie, des bruits de pas arrivaient de plus en plus vite, les branchages craquant sous les pattes de la créature. _

_Toujours au sol, l'angoisse l'empêchait de se relever. _

_Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son visage pâle et un craquement survenait , plus proche que l'ancien. _

_Se tournant brusquement vers le bruit, il n'eut le temps seulement d'apercevoir une ombre se fendre sur lui avant qu'il se remette à hurler de terreur. _

Un cri effrayé résonna dans la résidence Harrington. Redressé dans son lit trempé de sueur, le jeune homme se tourna rapidement, regardant les moindres recoins vides ou plongés dans la pénombre de sa chambre. 

Une peur et une angoisse profonde lui dévorait les entrailles et son corps était parcouru de chair de poule. 

Steve venait de faire un cauchemar affreux qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. 

La bête. 

Il avait encore rêvé d'elle. 

Elle le hantait de plus en plus. Sa conversation avec Nancy n'avait pas été la situation. 

En effet il n'en avait pas rêvé depuis quelques jours mais reparler de cet événement avait ravivé des souvenirs douloureux et effrayant. 

Toujours empli de sueur et de peur, son cœur battait la chamade. Il battait si fort qu'il était persuadé qu'on pourrait l'entendre dans toute la maison. 

Plaçant sa main sur son torse comme un réflexe pour calmer ses battements, Steve tenta de se calmer. 

La respiration rapide , il resta planté ainsi dans son lit pendant une dizaine de secondes, l'air vide. 

_-Putain ..._

Le jeune homme finit alors par se redresser pour se lever de son lit, enlevant le t-shirt trempé pour le jeter dans son panier à linge sale. 

Lorsqu'il faisait le chemin pour aller dans sa salle de bains, il était toujours aussi inquiet, malgré qu'il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Malgré que tout cela était le fruit de son imagination, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser au fait que ce genre d'événement pouvait arriver à nouveau. 

Si ce genre de créatures avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin dans leur monde, qu'est ce qui disait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire à nouveau ? 

De nouvelles bêtes féroces, plus grosses, plus effrayantes, plus dangereuses... Des bêtes que l'armée ne pourrait pas forcément éliminer.

Jurant à nouveau , il tourna le robinet de sa douche qui couina. 

Le Brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil derrière lui , toujours autant aux aguets. 

L'eau chaude coula lentement sur son corps et la laissa faire, ne bougeant pas . Posant ses mains sur le carrelage, il fermait ses yeux pour faire le vide dans sa tête, difficilement. 

Trop de choses à penser ... Trop de questions.

Il maudissait son ancienne petite amie au fond de lui pour avoir remis ce sujet sur le tapis . 

Soupirant, il finit alors par se laver rapidement pour retourner se coucher.

**Samedi , 18:56**

Allongé à côté de sa piscine vide, Steve fixa le ciel d'un air pensif. Il n'avait pas beaucoup pleuré, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne pensait pas à tout cela. 

Sa confrontation avec Nancy aura été douloureuse et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette brutalisé dans les paroles de la jeune femme. 

Il essayait de ne plus y penser mais c'était tellement difficile, il n'avait que ça dans sa tête. 

Il devait se forcer à se changer les idées. 

Étrangement, Tommy l'avait appelé pour un proposer d'aller sortir, voler quelques bières à son père pour les boire dans un parking vide, avec Carol.

Au téléphone il avait longuement hésité, se mordant la lèvre, presque persuadé que tout était manigancé pour le piéger. 

Mais ayant chassé rapidement ce genre d'idées de sa tête, il accepta, légèrement dubitatif. 

Il devait oublier tout cela et changer d'air mais malheureusement, le seul moyen pour lui de le faire actuellement était d'accepter les sorties de Tommy. 

Il devait vraiment se trouver de nouveaux amis, pensa t-il en soupirant.

D'un geste, Steve prit alors sa canette pour boire une gorgée de son soda, dépité et clairement pas motivé pour cette sortie car il savait très bien le genre de conversations qu'il y aura. 

Une autre gorgée s'écoula le long de sa gorge, l'autre bras de libre pendant dans le vide. 

Il aurait voulu se baigner mais en ce mois de mai, l'eau était légèrement trop fraîche encore pour plonger dedans. 

Finissant sa boisson, il jeta la canette dans la poubelle extérieure avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. 

Ses parents n'étaient pas là ce soir donc il n'avait pas besoin de se faufiler pour prendre des bières discrètement. 

Ouvrant le frigidaire, il se rendit alors malheureusement compte que ce dernier était vide d'alcool. Il ne savait pas si son père avait fait ça volontairement et il se pinça les lèvres. 

Tournant ses pattes pour aller a la cave, il alluma la lumière, descendant doucement sur ces marches de bois fragilisées par toute ces années. 

Steve alla alors vers celui qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, souriant en coin quand il remarqua qu'il y avait , en effet, deux packs de canettes dans ce dernier. 

Prenant d'un coup de mains cela, un bruit cinglant le fit sursauter, se tournant brutalement vers la source. 

Plissant les yeux, il ne voyait pas très bien dans le noir. Son rythme cardiaque avait alors augmenté drastiquement, les traumatismes de l'été dernier refaisant surface. 

Le bruit avait été sec, comme si quelqu'un frappait sur les tuyaux en métal de la plomberie.

-Qui est là ? J'vous préviens j'ai une arme.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça. A part un semblant de courage et deux packs de bières, il n'avait aucun objet qui pouvait le défendre actuellement. 

Un long silence s'écoula avant qu'il vit une petite masse bouger au fond de la pièce. 

Il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère pesante qui se trouvait dans cette pièce actuellement. 

Serrant les packs contre lui, son cœur faisait la fête dans son torse, battant à tout vas. 

Mais un petit miaulement le rassura énormément, soupirant de soulagement.

_-__Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ? _Chuchota-t-il d'un air agacé. 

Se baissant pour donner quelques caresses à son chat, le jeune homme lança tout de même quelques regards dans la pièce avant de remonter, l'animal le suivant aux pas.

-T'es pas censé être dans la cave toi, ne refait pas ça. J'ai eue la peur de ma vie. 

C'était une manie de Steve, parler à son chat comme si la bête allait lui répondre. 

Retournant en haut , il posa les packs sur le bar dans la cuisine avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner, ceci le faisant encore sursauter. Jurant dans sa barbe invisible à nouveau, il se dirigea vers ce dernier avant de le décrocher . 

La voix nasillarde de Tommy résonna dans le combiné au moment ou il le plaçait à son oreille, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. 

\- Ouais Harrington. On se rejoint quand ? 

-Salut. Je sais pas, je viens de trouver deux packs dans la cave de mon vieux, c'est déjà ça.  


-Deux packs? Mais tu penses qu'on est des fillettes ? Je m'enfile ça pour moi tout seul tu sais .  


\- Hagan écoute si t'es pas satisfait avec ce que j'ai trouvé t'as qu'a risquer ton cul à aller au Seven Eleven avec ta fausse carte d'identité, moi je ne me trempe pas la dedans. J'ai que ça.

Un petit rire résonna dans son oreille. Un rire moqueur, dont il en avait horreur. 

-C'est bon, Princesse. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. J'me demerderais pour trouver de quoi combler ta trouvaille d'adolescent.  


Une onomatopée outrée sorti de la bouche de Steve et il resta silencieux un petit moment , passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure de nervosité.

_Comment il t-il pu osé ? _

-Pardon ? Tu m'as appelé comment la ?

Son ton sec et sérieux n'effrayait en aucun cas Tommy, qui se mit alors à rire de plus belle en voyant sa réaction.

-Bah quoi ? C'est comme ça qu'Hargrove t'appelle pourtant. D'un côté il à pas tord, t'es plus trop en position pour qu'on continue de t'appeler King Steve...

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, je suis sérieux. Et pour la vingtième fois, j'en ai vraiment mais vraiment rien à foutre de ce statut à la con que vous m'avez donné . 

-Comme si tu étais contre . Quand tu serrais un max de filles avec ce « statut de merde » qu'on t'as forcé à avoir tu te plaignais pas Stevie...

Le pire, c'est que Steve savait très bien quelle genre de grimace faisait son ami derrière le combiné pour se foutre de sa gueule comme à son habitude. Il le savait.

-Putain Tommy t'as de la chance de pas être à côté de moi sinon je t'aurais étranglé p'tit con.

-Mais oui mais oui... Allez bisous princesse. On se voit dans une heure au vieux Skate park. Et oublie pas de te faire belle pour ton petit copain.  


\- Hargrove n'est pas mon copain bordel de merde !  


-Qui a dit que je parlais de lui hein ?  


Sur ces paroles, il imita le bruit insupportable de baisers forcés avant de raccrocher, laissant un Steve totalement énervé et surtout outré par cette situation. 

Comment osait-il dire ça , sur un ton aussi désinvolte ? L'appeler par ce surnom bien spécifique puis appeler Billy « son petit ami » l'avait mis en boule . Tout cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose et il était clairement à deux doigts de tout annuler et rester son cul à la maison, à boire ces fameux packs seul au bord de sa piscine. 

Mais si il annulait au dernier moment après cette discussion, cela ajouterais des soupçons inutiles , ce qui engendrait des rumeurs franchement pas voulu au palmarès de Steve, qui en avait clairement assez de tout cela. 

Tout en posant les vêtements qu'il voulait porter sur son lit, il se retrouva, les bras sur les hanches, à fixer les choix devant lui. 

Non pas cette couleur, pas ce type de jeans avec cette chemise. Trop ringard comme pull, on est plus dans les années 70 aussi, qu'il marmonna en changeant d'avis toute les 3 secondes. 

Ayant mis un simple t-shirt avec un jeans bien taillé, il se regarda rapidement dans le miroir de sa salle de bains. Un côté de lui lui hurlait de ne pas se coiffer pour fermer le clapet de Tommy avec ses rumeurs à la con, mais son côté maniaque le suppliait d'arranger cette coupe, pour sa propre dignité. 

Soupirant d'un air bien déprimé, il craqua et s'avança pour commencer son terrible périple capillaire, grognant contre son ami et ses paroles à la con.

Depuis quand il se coiffait pour quelqu'un de précis? 

Peu importe le type de soirée qu'il faisait, qu'il y avait des filles ou pas, il se faisait toujours honneur avec ses cheveux légendaires. 

Mais bien sur, depuis que ce foutu Hargrove est arrivé dans sa vie, il fallait qu'on le taquine avec lui, comme si sa relation avec le californien n'était pas déjà assez étrange. 

Tout cela lui trottait tout de même dans la tête. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait presque pas parlé à Tommy pour que lui, comme une fleur , vienne l'inviter à une soirée. Et il se trouvait un peu le cul entre deux chaises. Si il refusait, c'était bizarre. Mais si il vient, vu le climat tendu, c'est aussi bizarre. 

Ce genre de situation arrivait de temps en temps mais pas à ce point. 

De toute manière, pourquoi est ce qu'il y'avait , ce climat tendu ? 

Avec Billy et Nancy, c'était largement compréhensible , l'un étant sa copine qui l'avait totalement largué, l'autre étant un bipolaire au mulet incompréhensible. 

Mais Tommy et le reste de la bande ? 

Allez savoir ce qu'ils ont dans la tête. 

Il à préféré largement éviter ces vipères pendant un petit moment le temps qu'ils trouvent un autre sujet plutôt que de se disputer inutilement au final.

Prenant sa laque pour finaliser sa coupe de cheveux, il arrangea quelque mèches avant de se fixer dans la glace. 

-Pas mal. Mais bon t'as fait mieux Steve, marmonna t-il à sa propre personne en reculant pour descendre à l'étage du dessous.  


**Samedi 20:45**

-T'en as mis du temps à arriver. 

-Rien ne presse hein Stevie ?  


Tommy décida de se monter après 30 bonnes minutes de retard, l'air totalement décontracté , le bras autour de sa petite amie, qui lançait un regard arrogant à Steve.

-_Ouais ouais_. En attendant , les bières vont devenir tièdes.

Se dirigeant vers son coffre, le jeune homme l'ouvrit pour sortir les packs, les posant sur le capot de sa voiture. 

Ils étaient sur le parking d'un magasin vide de locataires, ils venaient de temps en temps ici car il n'y avait pas vraiment de forces de l'ordre qui rodaient aux alentours. 

-C'est ça ce que ton père il boit sérieux ? 

La voix nasillarde de Carol parvint aux oreilles de Steve qui grimaçait, ne supportant toujours pas ce ton. 

-Ouais désolé , vraiment, j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Si vous êtes pas content buvez de l'eau, marmonna ce dernier avec un air plutôt agacé , s'accoudant contre sa voiture cirée à la perfection.

-Dis donc Harrington, j'te trouve un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Cela aurait presque pu paraître pour un commentaire intéressé sur la santé mentale de Steve... Si ce n'était pas de la bouche d'un Tommy totalement moqueur que c'était sorti. 

-A ton avis pourquoi je suis de mauvais poil hein.  


Il avait grommelé ces paroles en allumant sa cigarette, tapotant son pied sur le sol nerveusement. 

Mais est ce qu'il savait vraiment d'où venait ces saute d'humeur et ce comportement indécis? Pas vraiment. Alors comment attendre de ses « amis » qu'ils puissent y comprendre quelque chose dans ce chaos.-

Je t'avais prévenu, mais tu ne m'écoute jamais c'est dingue ça hein . Je t'avais prévenu que quelque chose de bizarre ce tramait avec ce pervers de Byers et toi t'as préféré faire l'aveugle amoureux de la coincée de service.

Tout en déballant cela sans aucune gêne apparente, Tommy décapsulait sa bière avec son briquet. 

Assit sur son capot de voiture, le concerné s'était tourné vers lui d'un air agacé. 

-Mec. Même si j'suis plus avec parle pas comme ça d'elle. 

-Oh excuse moi. 

Il ne pensait absolument pas ces paroles, elles avaient été sorties si ironiquement. 

-T'as vraiment le cerveau bousillé par cette nana Harrington ... Je comprends pas . T' as jamais réagit comme ça avec personne. 

Son ami s'était installé sur le sol, son dos contre le local abandonné et un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie qui mâchait un chewing-gum d'une manière particulièrement agaçante. 

-Bref. J'veux plus parler de ça, vraiment, j'ai eue ma putain de dose.  


Il l'avait dit d'une manière plutôt agacée, la canette de bière en main. Main qui tremblerait presque de frustration, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de ses interlocuteurs, qui restaient légèrement silencieux.

-Parler de quoi ?

Une voix suave résonna sur le parking vide, juste derrière le dos de Steve.

Un long frisson de surprise parcouru toute sa colonne vertébrale.

_Cette voix._

Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. 

_Comment est-il arrivé ? Il n'a même pas entendu sa Camaro. Il s'est garé plus loin ?_

Un petit sourire narquois s'afficha sur les lèvres de Tommy lorsqu'il se leva, saluant chaleureusement cet invité. 

-Hargrove ? Marmonna Steve en tournant enfin son dos pour lui faire face, ayant toujours cet air étonné au visage.  


Billy avait mis une chemise rouge particulièrement bien cintrée. Son pendentif pendait toujours sur ce torse bronzé, et , bien-sûr, il sentait son parfum d'ici. _Il plongeait dans le pot avant de partir ou quoi ?_

-T'as l'air ravi de me voir, Harrington, dit-il d'un ton plutôt rauque, prenant une bière du pack , ne le quittant pas du regard.  


Harrington ? 

_« Pas de surnom cette fois-ci? »_ , se demanda t-il au fond de lui. Il lui aurait bien demandé a voix haute mais connaissant le caractère de ce dernier, il ne fallait pas titiller le mammifère.

-Je savais pas que tu venais, t'emballe pas.

-Je lui avais dit au téléphone , donc il le savait.

_**Ah putain Tommy. Si seulement tu pouvais fermer ta gueule. **_

_—————————————————————————————————————————————————————-_

_Et voilà le chapitre 6 est publié ! Je sais je sais , c'est vache une fin comme ça .Mais bon on a enfin quelque interactions entre Billy et Steve ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Review : _

_Deryous : Ah je t'assure que faire du mal comme ça à notre pauvre Stevie ne m'amuse pas du tout haha mais je pense que c'est vraiment utile pour le développement du personnage ! Je suis contente qu'un chapitre centré sur ses sentiments n'a pas gêné, pfiou. __Encore merci pour ta review ! _

_Lora : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En espérant que celui la te plaise autant que les 5 précédents ! _


	7. Chapitre 7

**Samedi, 21:00**

Un petit silence s'était installé et il se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte de sa bourde. 

Ne voulant pas trop montrer son état perdu, il soupira en faisant un geste las de la main, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Bizarrement tu dis plus rien Harrington... susurra la voix insupportable de Carol qui souriait , collé à Tommy. 

-Vous pouvez pas vous taire deux secondes hein ? J'en ai marre d'entendre vos commentaires à la con la.

Les deux concernés finirent alors par rigoler , arrêtant les petits commentaires pour le moment pour pouvoir papoter entre eux. 

Tournant son regard, Steve observera alors le jeune californien , qui buvait sa boisson dans son coin en silence, une cigarette glissée entre ses deux doigts. 

C'était si rare de le voir se taire, il profitait pourtant de chaque occasions pour lâcher un petit pique de sarcasme, mais étrangement, il ne parlait pas. 

Il avait l'air ailleurs. 

Soupirant et se réinstallant bien sur le capot de sa voiture, Le Brun se gratta le front, pensif. 

Un regard furtif se posa sur les pommettes de Billy. 

Ces dernières étaient toujours abimées mais elles semblaient cicatriser tranquillement et aucune autre blessures n'avaient l'air de s'être ajoutées. 

La conversation dans la Camaro surgit alors à nouveau dans son esprit. 

Ses souvenirs étaient quelques peu flous à cause de l'alcool, mais la base de la conversation était toujours gravée dans sa tête.

Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas répondu, ni confirmé. Seulement un long silence. 

Le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer cela.

Et si c'était ce que Steve pensait, est ce que quelqu'un d'autre était au courant de ce genre de problèmes ?

Non, sûrement pas. Il ne doit sûrement le dire à personne, ce serait sûrement trop humiliant. 

Qui pourrait parler a quelqu'un naturellement que son père le bat violemment ? Surtout, a qui en parler? Clairement pas à son cercle d'amis actuels. Aucune des personnes avec qui il parlait pourrait avoir une approche mature par rapport à ce genre de situation.

Légèrement nerveux, ses yeux terminaient encore sur son visage, puis ses mains. 

Elles étaient en bon état. Aucune égratignures à vue d'œil. 

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fixe depuis avant Princesse?

Sa voix grave le fit sursauter. 

Il détestait se faire surprendre ainsi, surtout dans ce genre de situation gênante. 

Lançant un regard derrière pour vérifier que Carol et Tommy ne les écoutaient pas, il se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, l'autre jour.

-On joue aux devinettes maintenant ?

-Hargrove, avec qui tu t'es battu pour avoir le visage éclaté comme ça ?

Un autre long et éternel silence s'installa alors entre eux deux. 

Le blond fixa sa cigarette et la tapota pour faire tomber ses cendres au sol. 

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser à ma vie récemment. Pourquoi est ce que je devrais t'en parler hein ? Si j'ai pas répondu à ta question de merde la dernière fois c'est pas pour rien.

Sa mâchoire était serrée, il le voyait à son visage tendu. Steve sentait que ce genre de conversation le mettait dans une impasse sentimentale, sa fierté l'empêchant de pouvoir avouer les faits. 

Un rire jaune échappa à Steve lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse et il se sortit une bière pour l'ouvrir. 

-C'est toi qui dit ça alors que t'es le meilleur pour te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un psy. Arrête d'essayer de m'analyser. J'ai des problèmes, je les règles.

Il avait sorti cette phrase d'une manière sèche et directe, montrant bien que cette conversation épineuse devait s'arrêter maintenant. 

-Écoute. T'es pas obligé de me raconter ta vie, j'ai pas besoin de l'entendre. Mais si j'ai raison, c'est pas normal.

-Tais toi Harrington .

On ne le changera jamais, se dit-il en se massant le visage de déprime face à ce genre de réactions . 

J'essaye juste de t'aider putain , arrête un peu de réagir comme un connard.

_-M'aider ? _

Il avait presque haussé le ton et il avait planté ses yeux bleus dans les siens. 

Bordel qu'est ce qu'il était intimidant. 

_\- Mais qui a dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide, Harrington ?_

Son nom de famille avait été prononcé de la manière la pus hautaine possible, ce qui irrita le lycéen. 

-Moi, j'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, et surtout pas de la tienne.

Il s'était approché encore une fois de lui à ce moment-là, posant sa main sur le capot de la voiture. 

-Alors continue d'être le petit connard parfait de service et concentre toi sur tes petits problèmes de merde avec ta copine et lâche. L'affaire. Sur moi.

Face à ces paroles, Steve senti un pique lui transpercer l'estomac. Il n'avait pas peur, il était juste blessé. 

Vexé de ces paroles, de ce continuel rabaissement qu'il recevait de sa part. Ses entrailles avaient étaient noués et une boule s'était installée dans sa gorge. Mais à quoi pensait-il , en essayant d'aborder ce sujet - sobre surtout - avec cet homme des cavernes ? 

-Toujours autant un trou du cul, tu changera jamais hein ?

-Tu penses que parce que je t'ai ramené chez toi la dernière fois pendant cette soirée, qu'on est pote maintenant ?

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de légèreté. 

\- Vas te faire foutre. 

D'un air froissé, il se levait alors pour se rediriger vers es autres amis, voulant rapidement fuir cette conversation qui ne faisait que de blesser son égo. 

-Oh non t'as quitté ton petit copain Harrington ?

-Ta gueule, Hagan.

Rapide, et efficace comme réponse. 

Un petit sifflement sorti de la bouche son ami et il rigolait, le bras autour de la taille de Carol. 

-J'peux savoir ce qui te fou dans cet état ? Tu sais plus rigoler ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous l'avez invité sérieux ? C'est un connard. 

Qu'est ce que tu racontes. Billy est cool, tu sais juste pas parler toi . T'as trop été influencée par Wheeler.

-Putain, on à pas la même définition de cool, marmonna t-il en sirotant sa canette d'un air toujours aussi tendu.

T'inquiète pas va , tu vas réussir à enlever ton balais du cul et communiquer avec lui , j'en suis sûr.

-Pourquoi est ce que je parle encore avec toi sérieux... siffla t-il en posant son dos contre le mur, s'asseyant à côté d'eux, regardant en face de lui.

Billy était toujours installé sur sa voiture, assit sur le capot, buvant sa bière et ne le quittant pas du regard. Ce même regard qui arrivait à donner des frissons à Steve, spécialement sur sa nuque. Il n'aimait pas cette réaction, ce sentiment d'être une proie face à son prédateur.

**23 : 56 **

La soirée s'était pourtant passée tranquillement jusqu'au moment ou Tommy avait entendu dire que la maison de Steve était libre. 

Alors là, c'était perdu d'avance. 

Il l'avait harcelé pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, le menaçant de rentrer par effraction par le jardin si il ne le laissait pas venir y squatter pour la fin de soirée. 

Il avait pourtant bien dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord , qu'elle devait rester en bon était, mais franchement , il n'avait pas réussi à gagner ce combat. 

_« On a une maison de bourge vide et on veut pas en faire profiter les gens ? Pas cool Princesse. » _avait ajouté un Hargrove totalement bipolaire, qui agissait comme si ils ne s'étaient pas disputés quelques heures auparavant .

Après moult débats et s'avouant vaincu, il finit par accepter, arrivant au bout de quelques minutes à son domicile. 

-N'essayez même pas de foutre le bordel ici. On reste à l'extérieur, personne va dedans. On fume surtout pas près des fenêtres, j'veux pas que l'odeur reste. Et on jette rien dans la piscine_. Tommy enlève cette clope de ta bouche_.

D'un air ennuyé , ce dernier capitula quand il entrèrent dans la demeure des Harrington. 

-C'est bon, relax, tes vieux remarqueront pas que t'as invité des gens ici.

Eux étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois ici, donc ils avaient été impressionné par cette maison . 

Mais un certain californien ne l'avait jamais vu, et il ne s'empêchait pas de bien tout scruter, l'air légèrement blasé. 

-Quelle baraque. J'avais bien raison quand je disais que tu était un fils de riche.

Sur ces paroles arrogantes , il posa sa veste en cuir sur le canapé avant de regarder la baie vitrée , fixant la piscine à l'arrière de la maison. D'un air nonchalant , il tourna la clé se trouvant déjà sur la porte avant de l'ouvrir et sortir, Tommy et Carol le suivant.

_-Nan mais vas-y fait comme chez toi _... Marmonna un Steve totalement exaspéré en sortant à son tour, prenant au passage la veste qui jonchait le canapé. 

-Ils font quoi tes vieux ? Demandait Billy en fixant la piscine, s'installant sur une des chaises longues, le paquet de clopes en mains.

-Son vieux? Il est expert comptable ou une connerie du style dans une banque de gros gros friqués, tu savais pas ? Et sa mère elle est agent immobilière, donc l'argent ça manque pas ici.

-J'vois ça. 

\- Je pouvais y répondre, marmonna le jeune Harrington du même air lassé. 

-Je t'aide , tu devrais me remercier. 

Un petit clin d'œil avait été ajouté avec un sourire mesquin, ce qui fit soupirer Steve. 

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas être la bête de foire, le fils de riche. Il avait eue cette étiquette collée au cul au début du lycée mais il avait réussit à s'en débarrasser, les autres s'étant habitués à son aisance financière . Mais si il y avait bien un bougre qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler qu'il avait une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, c'était bien Billy. 

Il avait entendu dire par quelques messes basses qu'il venait d'une famille plutôt moyenne , sans trop de problèmes d'argents. Il n'était donc pas d'un milieu pauvre, alors pourquoi cette obsession avec tout cela ? 

Presque gêné de s'installer dans son propre jardin, il enleva ses chaussures et remontait son pantalon pour tremper ses pieds dans la piscine, tiquant en sentant l'eau plus gelée qu'il n'y pensait. 

-Elle est bonne Harrington ? Demanda la petite voix de Carol , pointant le bout de son nez.

-Elle est froide mais ça fait du bien, dit-il à voix basse en allant reprendre une nouvelle canette de bière.

\- Tu veux la tester ? Ricana Tommy en venant s'assoir sur une des chaises longues juste à côté de celle du californien. 

-Non ça ira, j'veux pas foutre en l'air mon brushing, ça se voit que tu te coiffe pas toi.

Souriant en coin, il écoutait de temps à autre les conversations du couple qui se chamaillait plus qu'autre chose, regardant la lisère de la forêt se trouvant en face de son jardin.

_Il n'aimait pas cette lisière de forêt. _

Rien que la regarder le mettait mal à l'aise. 

Se dire que cette chose se trouvait, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça , ici, à les guetter. 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à la fixer, guettant chaque ombres, chaque mouvement de branches. 

Il ignorait totalement les conversations entre ses amis, il buvait de temps en temps, fumait une cigarette , pensait à tout et surtout à rien. La tête vide mais remplie à la fois. 

Une voix brisa alors ce silence. 

-Pourquoi tu causes jamais ? Je croyais que t'avais une grande gueule.

Tournant la tête vers Billy , il l'observa quelques seconde avant de jeter un regard à ses mains tenant sa boisson bas-de-gamme. 

-Pourquoi , je devrais dire quoi ? A chaque fois qu'on se parle c'est pour se foutre sur la gueule. Et tu parles jamais à part pour te foutre de moi comme t'es un sacré connard, ajouta t-il d'un petit air léger, haussant les sourcils. 

Le blond laissa un rire lui échapper avant de se redresser du siège, allant s'installer au bord de la chaise, les pieds de chaque parts de cette dernière. 

-J'aime pas étaler ma vie privée. Tu devrais l'avoir compris jusque la.

-Faux. Tu aimes étaler ta vie privée. On entends toujours parler de tes derniers plans cul, ça tourne ce genre de sujets au lycée. On entends aussi souvent à combien de filles tu as foutu des râteaux ou des lapins. T'aimes juste pas parler de ce qui ne t'arrange pas.

J'pense pas que tu veux que tout le monde dans le lycée entende ce qui se passe dans ta maison. Baiser des filles et s'en vanter c'est une chose. Parler de ce genre de problèmes ça en est une autre.

L'atmosphère s'était légèrement apaisée malgré qu'elle resta tout de même plutôt tendue. 

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il arrivait à avoir une conversation normale avec lui. Sans insultes ni comportements étranges. 

-Je sais. Mais comme j'ai dit y'a quelques heures avant que tu ne m'agresses, c'est pas une situation normale. Et puis -

Vraiment, y'avait un bon feeling jusque la . Tais-toi avant de m'énerver à nouveau , marmonna-t-il en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette, regardant en face de lui.

Il n'avait pourtant pas eue de ton sec, ni agressif. Il était juste très renfermé et montrait clairement qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau. 

Pour le moment.

Steve n'insista alors pas et soupira, sortant ses pieds de l'eau pour se tenir debout à côté de lui, qui était toujours assit. 

_-Un jour tu sais j'arriverais à te le- ..._

Billy roula alors ses yeux au maximum avant de se pencher, posant sa main sur son torse et le poussant de toute sa poigne, le regardant pousser un petit cri avant de tomber ridiculement dans l'eau, l'insultant de tout les noms. Et éclaboussant Tommy et Carol qui se prélassaient à l'autre bout de la piscine, au passage. 

-Je t'avais dis de te taire.

-Putain Hargrove ! Mais t'es vraiment con !

La tête sortie de l'eau et les cheveux trempés ,il le fixa des airs les plus mauvais, détestant la sensation des vêtements qui collent sur la peau. Appuyant de ses deux mains pour sortir de l'eau , il le vit approcher son visage du sien, ni trop près, ni trop loin. 

-Quand je donne un avertissement, je ne le fait qu'une fois, après j'agis. _Tu devrais écouter un peu plus quand je parle, Princesse. _

Encore ces foutus frissons . 

-Tu me broie les couilles, tu le sais ça .

**00 : 45 **

Tout le monde était parti à ce moment et Steve se frottait les cheveux avec une serviette. Il sortait tout juste de la douche, ne supportant pas cette odeur de chlore sur sa peau ou dans ses cheveux . 

Il avait passé 10 bonnes minutes à ranger les canettes et mégots de cigarette autour de sa piscine. Si tout n'était absolument pas niquel, il allait se faire tuer. 

La soirée s'était étrangement plutôt bien passée. Il avait réussi à avoir des semblants de communications avec Billy, malgré ses moments d'approche étrange suivis d'insultes.

Mais même avec tout ça, c'était plutôt agréable. Carol et Tommy avaient aussi finit dans l'eau , mais pas le blond. 

Ils avaient parlés, bu, rigolé, et il avait même réussi à éviter le sujet de Nancy plutôt facilement. 

Tout en sortant ce qu'il fallait du frigo pour se faire un sandwich , il réfléchissait, se léchant les doigts lors de sa confection . 

Au moment ou il croquait dedans, un bruit de moteur résonna devant sa maison. 

Fronçant les sourcils, il posa son sandwich de côté, remarquant clairement les lumières de phares au niveau de l'entrée. 

D'un geste plutôt rapide, il alla prendre une batte de baseball que son père avait caché dans l'entrée il y a quelques années de cela, pour ce genre de situation.

Son cœur battait à vive allure, faisant monter son adrénaline en flèche.

Serrant l'arme entre ses doigts, il se dirigea vers l'arrière, sortant dehors pour raser les murs et arriver près de l'entrée, entendant le bruit du moteur qui s'éteignait. 

-Si tu ne sais pas t'en servir , ne l'utilise pas , Princesse.

Un soupire de soulagement sorti de sa bouche et il abaissa sa batte, arrivant au même niveau que le jeune homme mais ne pouvant à peine à le distinguer dans le noir . 

Tout ce qu'il voyait était une ombre , apercevant à peine les traits de son visage. 

-Sache que je sais m'en servir déjà. Et bordel qu'est ce que tu fou la hein ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque moi. 

-J'ai oublié quelque chose.

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-Ma veste.

D'un air exaspéré, Steve le regarda, les bras croisés. 

-Ça aurait pu attendre lundi au lycée, t'es vraiment chiant. Vient. 

Une fois arrivé au niveau de sa piscine , il remarqua alors en effet la veste, en boule, cette dernière étant tombée de a chaise. Il posa alors la batte près d'une des chaises, se penchant pour ramasser le vêtement. 

Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué quand il avait nettoyé tout le bordel , à vrai dire. Il l'a prit alors pour lui tendre.

-Merci. 

Prenant sa veste, Billy fouilla dans les poches avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes , en sortant une pour lui tendre. 

Agréablement étonné, il l'accepta avant de la caser entre ses lèvres. 

Ce genre de réactions qui l'étonnait à chaque fois. Cette façon qu'il avait de changer de comportement si facilement . 

Avant d'ajouter quelques chose, il vit le blond sortir son zippo pour le lui allumer. 

Haussant les sourcils, il le regarda faire sans pour ajouter quelque chose. 

Mais quel culot. Il avait toujours ce briquet, et il se permettait de lui allumer sa cigarette avec avant de le remettre dans sa poche. 

Et au moment ou il pensait qu'il n'avait vraiment plus aucune gêne, le californien se penchait, une clope casée entre ses deux lèvres. 

Il arrivait toujours à l'étonner à chaque fois. Et Steve ne pensait pas que cela était possible. 

Billy se rapprochait toujours aussi dangereusement, laissant le jeune homme en face de lui dans une panique et incompréhension totale. 

One dirait presque que ça l'amusait. 

Ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne s'y attendait pas. 

Il avait couvert les cigarettes d'une main lasse, et il le fixait. Oui, il le fixait dans les yeux quand il fit coller les deux extrémités ensemble, inspirant pour que la sienne puisse s'allumer. La légère lumière que cela procura lui avait éclairé le visage un court moment . 

La scène était si impensable qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire à part tenter de soutenir ce regard. Ce regard si profond , intimidant et incompréhensible. 

Il déglutit doucement, en espérant que le blond ne remarque pas son comportement nerveux. 

Mais bien sûr que Billy avait remarqué cela. Il avait prit la cigarette de ses propres lèvres pour expirer sa fumée d'un air nonchalant , un petit sourire à ses lèvres. Ce petit sourire de victoire qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de perturber Steve. 

Et comme à chaque fois, il réussissait.

-On à perdu sa voix Princesse ?

Il avait chuchoté cela. Comme si ils étaient dans une foule et que personne ne devait les entendre. 

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient que à deux.

Dans ce jardin, vide. 

Personne aux alentours, aucun voisins curieux. Le silence était accablant. Pas un chien qui aboyait au loin, ni même une voiture qui faisait crisser ses pneus. Ce silence faisait que chaque mouvements ou mots qui sortait de sa bouche, captivait Steve. 

Rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer. 

La tension était indescriptible. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. 

Son cœur s'était remit à battre, tellement fort qu'il eue peur qu'il finisse par lui sortir par la gorge. En parlant d'elle , elle était sèche. Il n'arrivait même plus à déglutir. Pourquoi est ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? 

Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans les siens. Seulement la lumière bleutée de la piscine éclairait leur visages. 

Le sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans ses veines. 

Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi proche ? 

Il voulait un demander mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

Il ne pensait même plus à fumer sa cigarette qui se consommait doucement, pendant au bout de ses lèvres. 

Malgré tout, il parvint enfin à ouvrir sa bouche pour pouvoir parler. 

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hargrove.

Steve n'avait pas reculé. Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, ni changé de timbre de voix. Il avait dit cette phrase de la même manière. Étrangement, il ne voulait ni brusquer cette situation ni briser ce moment, étrangement. 

Chaque fois il le faisait. A chaque fois il partait, il fuyait . Mais pas cette fois-ci. 

-Comment est ce que je dois t'appeler alors ?

Une main s'était alors glissée sur sa nuque qui frémissait déjà beaucoup trop. Ce toucher ne l'arrangeait absolument pas. Ses sens étaient comme décuplés. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne le repoussait pas ? 

Ses doigts paraissaient si doux sur sa nuque. D'une douceur brutale. 

D'un geste furtif , Billy avait enlevé sa propre cigarette de ses lèvres pour la prendre entre ses doigts. 

Et encore une fois, il s'était penché vers lui. Il avait encore approché cette paire de lèvre de son oreille. 

Elle les avait effleurées , ce qui fit encore plus frémir le brun, beaucoup trop sensible à ce geste. 

Était-il accidentel ? Ou avait-il fait exprès ? 

—Je sais comment je vais t'appeler...  


Ses doigts s'étaient à présent glissés dans sa chevelure encore trempée de par sa dernière douche. Sa peau eue soudainement la chair de poule. 

Mais le californien gardait toujours cette poigne sur sa nuque, laissant ses doigts se faufiler entre les mèches, quelques gouttes d'eau lui tombant sur les doigts. 

-Peut-être que tu préfères que je t'appelle ...

Ainsi sa bouche s'était encore plus approchée de son oreille. Il ne pensait pas que c'était encore possible. Elle était à quelques centimètres, il le sentait. 

-_Steve ? _

**Putain**. 

Tout son corps était secoué de frissons. Comment est ce qu'il faisait pour que ce mot qu'il entends pourtant tout les jours ait un impact de cette manière sur lui ? 

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Pour la première fois . Dans la situation la plus étrange possible. 

Mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le repousser, ni à bouger et encore moins à parler. Il était dépassé par les événements. 

Ce mot, ce simple mot, ces gestes, avaient provoqué une furie de sensations à Steve. 

-Pas de réponses...

Un instant plus tard et il avait à nouveau reculé son visage. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas éloigné. Non, il gardait cette proximité à nouveau. Ils n'étaient qu'a quelques millimètres de distance l'un de l'autre. 

Et leur regards s'étaient à nouveau croisés. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais regardé de cette manière. En fait, Steve ne pensait même pas avoir déjà regardé quelqu'un ainsi. Il n'avait jamais eue ce genre de tension avec une personne auparavant. 

Il n'arrivait même pas à le décrire. 

-Je dois continuer à t'appeler Princesse alors ? Je sais que tu adore ce surnom...

Cette arrogance. Elle arrivait à faire réagir le jeune Harrington qui fronçait légèrement son visage. 

-Tais toi Hargrove.

C'était les seules paroles qui ont pu sortir à ce moment. Un autre moment silencieux s'imposait. Leur regards étaient encore encrés , sa main était toujours sa nuque , les doigts emmêlées dans ses cheveux. 

Leur nez se touchaient presque.

_-Tu ne me donne pas d'ordre._

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il lui avait pris la cigarette des lèvres de sa main de libre. 

Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il les avait jetées au sol. En temps normal, il aurait totalement incendié la personne qui osait jeter un mégot ici , dans son jardin, mais là, c'était le moindre de ses problèmes. 

Il ne faisait plus attention à rien. A part à cette voix. 

Cette voix qui était si suave. Ce timbre qui était sensuel , il se sentait si faible pour y être si réceptif. 

Mais à partir ce moment-la, lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase Steve savait qu'il n'était plus maître de ses actions. Plus rien ne comptait. 

Sa tête vide décidait pour lui.

Il s'était encore plus rapproché .

Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

Leur nez congelés s'était touchés, leur regards toujours aussi fixe.

Une main tremblante s'était posée sur l'avant bras du californien. 

Il pouvait entendre sa respiration , sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Son odeur d'eau de Cologne mélangée à celle du tabac froid. 

Mais d'un geste brusque, Billy avait légèrement reculé pour le fixer. Il avait enlevée sa main de sa nuque pour lui agripper le visage, pressant légèrement sur ses joues. Ce mouvement était beaucoup moins doux que le dernier. 

Encore une fois, Steve se trouvait entre sa poigne. Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne le dérangeait pas autant. 

Il serrait sa mâchoire mais pas de la même manière que les autres fois. 

Ce n'était pas la même sensation.

Ce mouvement soudain avait fait serrer la poigne de Steve sur son bras. Il tremblait, qu'est ce qu'il tremblait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. 

Un dernier moment à se fixer . 

Puis soudainement , tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est cette fameuse paire de lèvres. Ces lèvres charnues et tiède qui venait de s'écraser sur les siennes brutalement.

Plus rien n'allait. Son cœur meurtri par tout ces battements lui en faisait presque mal. 

Ce n'est pas possible. 

Il n'était clairement pas fait pour ce genre de situation. 

Tout son corps était en alerte face à cela. 

Il était perdu. 

Mais pourtant,

Il avait rendu ce baiser. 

Il avait froncé ses sourcils , posant sa main gauche sur la joue brûlante de Billy pour pouvoir l'embrasser une fougue dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Tout son être était en ébullition. Son corps brûlait et il serrait son visage de sa main, il n'arrivait pas à être doux, cela lui paraissait impossible . 

Tout ce qu'il faisait attention , à présent, c'était de sentir cette langue qui venait entrechoquer la sienne.

Lorsqu'il la sentit pour la première fois , un petit geignement lui sortir crier garde. 

Il ne maîtrisait vraiment plus rien . 

Personne n'avait le contrôle . 

_Ils l'avaient tout les deux perdu. _

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Et voila le chapitre 7 ! Il aura mit un petit à sortir mais il est assez crucial alors j'attends avec hâte vos réactions, profitez bien de la lecture !_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Samedi 00 : 05**

Steve n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qui se passait actuellement. C'était même plus impensable.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, ce genre de scénario n'aurait pas lieu d'être. 

Une main était fermement agrippée à sa taille et le tenait fermement.

Cette poigne était si brute, primitive. Elle ne faisait que de lui presser les côtes ou de tirer son vêtement. 

Un mur s'était fait sentir contre son dos engourdi. Sa tête était si légère car pour le moment, il ne réalisait pas vraiment avec qui il était de passer ce moment. 

Un autre corps vint alors entrechoquer le sien, un torse, si dur et chaud. 

Il faisait froid dehors mais étrangement la température venait de monter en flèche. 

De l'intérieur, ses entrailles semblaient avoir pris feu, une goutte de sueur coulant lentement sur sa tempe. 

Il ne devrait pas , mais qu'est ce qu'il aimait ce moment. Cette paire de lèvres brûlante qui lui dévorait les siennes. Et il en redemandait , encore et encore. 

Une main timide avait été posée sur sa nuque et, les yeux clos, il se laissa ainsi aller pendant plusieurs minutes, à partager un baiser si incongru que passionnant. 

Combien de secondes était passée depuis que le californien avait brisé la barrière ? Ou plutôt , combien de minutes ? 

Il ne savait pas et honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à foutre. 

Jamais de sa vie n'avait-il ressenti un simple baiser de cette manière. 

Soudainement , la pression sur ses côtes disparu et laissa place à une autre, sur sa hanche. Puis une autre la rejoignait, sur l'autre. 

Leur corps semblaient avoir trouvé leur place, emboités l'un dans l'autre. 

Seules leur respirations rapide résonnaient dans le silence. Ils étaient tout des deux essoufflés de leur baiser si fougueux. 

Collant son dos contre le mur derrière lui, Steve l'avait encore plus approché de lui, une main tremblante sur le dos. Son cerveau semblait être en veille, beaucoup trop perturbé par tout ce qui se passait. Son peignoir avait glissé de son épaule , la laissant à l'air libre. 

Le blond avait alors passé une main chaude sur cette dernière, ce qui arracha plusieurs frissons au lycéen. Tandis que l'autre était passée sur sa hanche , entre l'ouverture du vêtement. 

Elle était passée si près d'une certaine zone, lentement pour finalement agripper une hanche a travers le caleçon. Il la serrait tellement que cela en était presque douloureux mais il ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant. 

La main avait alors glissé jusqu'a son ventre, faisant lentement son chemin sur cette partie si chaude. 

C'était inattendu ce genre de douceur, cela contrastait avec certains de ses mouvements brusque. 

Puis elle se déplaça, encore, jusqu'aller sur ses côtes nues. 

D'un mouvement, il casa une de ses cuisses entre les siennes, ce geste collant encore plus leur corps à ce moment qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. 

Un petit hoquet de surprise échappa à Steve. 

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. 

Il l'avait senti, contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. 

Bordel oui, qu'il l'avait senti. 

Contre sa jambe, il avait senti cette chose si dure et vibrante. Malgré que le pantalon séparait leur toucher , il ne pouvait clairement pas dénier ce qui était écrasé contre lui. 

Ceci semblait l'avoir réveillé légèrement de ce moment brumeux , il avait posé ses deux mains sur son torse , entre deux baisers. 

Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher ses lèvres , ce corps brûlant contre lui lui faisant perdre totalement l'esprit. 

Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était marmonner le nom de famille de Billy à répétition . 

_Hargrove , Hargrove, Hargrove. _

Encore et encore. 

Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela? 

Pour arrêter ce moment ? 

Ou n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à se contrôler ? 

Il répétait plusieurs fois encore ce mot, sa voix rauque ayant du mal à se faire entendre. 

De temps en temps, cette dernière se faisait casser par un moment gémissement qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. 

Un léger grognement sorti de la bouche de son partenaire qui enleva subitement sa bouche de la sienne. 

Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi de cette manière subitement ? 

Ce moment lui fit ouvrir les yeux, se déconnectant de cette bulle dont il s'était confortablement installé dedans. 

Une paire d'yeux bleus le fixait, dans la pénombre. Les reflets de la piscine lui permettait de voir cette expression si incompréhensible. Les traits durs de son visage étaient alors tirés, sa bouche entre ouverte. 

Dans son regard on pouvait y lire un milliers d'émotions possible. 

Ses mains étaient pourtant toujours placée sur son corps. 

-Putain Hargrove ... _C'était quoi ça ? _

Steve avait alors réussi à poser cette question d'une voix tremblante et perdue. 

Un regard furtif descendit alors sur le bas-ventre de son interlocuteur, on pouvait clairement y apercevoir une forme bien précise, tendue dans ce pantalon qui avait l'air si serré à ce moment-là.

Serrant sa mâchoire, Billy recula, enlevant alors tout contact avec lui. 

Perdu, le brun remit alors son peignoir en place , remarquant à quel point il commençait à descendre. 

Les deux ne bougeaient pas , ils se contentaient de se fixer dans cette atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plue tendue. 

Passant une main rapide sur son visage, Billy semblait se rendre compte doucement de ce qu'il venait de se passer. 

Il fit alors un Demi-tour sur lui-même, regardant les alentours comme s'il vérifiait que personne ne les avait vus. 

Se tournant à nouveau, il replanta son regard dans celui de Steve, pointant un index accusateur vers lui.

-Si tu en parles à quelqu'un, Harrington, je te jure que je te tue. Ne me tente même pas la-dessus. 

Une onomatopée outrée s'échappa des lèvres de Steve mais avant qu'il puisse en placer une , il se fit couper par un Californien en colère. 

-Si jamais tu ose en parler, ou même si tu y penses seulement, je le saurais. Et t'aura intérêt à changer de ville parce que putain si je t'attrape après, tu sera méconnaissable.

Ses paroles étaient parties si durement de sa bouche , ce qui n'empêcha pas de planter un petit pique dans les tripes du brun. Il avait un regard qui avait totalement changé en quelques secondes, laissant place à une expression effrayante et menaçante. 

Un milliers de questions fusaient dans sa tête mais tout ce qu'il pu faire, c'était de se pencher pour prendre la veste en cuir qui était sur le sol pour le lui lancer dessus brutalement. 

Elle avait fait un petit bruit sourd et était tombée lourdement sur son torse, le blond l'ayant rattrapé de sa main.

\--_Casse-toi , Hargrove_. 

Son ton de voix était plus grave que d'habitude. 

C'était de trop.

Le regardant une dernière fois, il renifla, la veste entre ses bras avant de partir, ne lançant pas un seul regard derrière lui. 

Restant planté la, Steve, contrairement à lui, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Quelques secondes plus tard, un claquement de porte et démarrage de moteur brisa le silence.

Lorsque le vacarme de la Camaro fût assez éloignée pour ne plus être entendue , le jeune Harrington tourna ses talons pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de sa maison, fermant la porte à clefs derrière lui. 

Il avait le visage livide et honnêtement, une nausée venait de lui secouer le ventre. Ce n'était pas une qui venait du dégoût de la situation , mais plutôt celle d'une personne dont la vie venait d'être bousculée dans tout les sens. 

Ses paroles l'avaient beaucoup trop blessées. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit autant touché par ce que Billy pouvait bien le dire. Il avait l'habitude d'être énervé par ses paroles, blasé à la limite, mais blessé à ce point, c'était réellement inhabituel.

Une main sur son visage humide et froid, il déglutit, seul dans le noir. Son rythme cardiaque était toujours aussi élevé et sa tête commençait à légèrement tourner. 

_Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé bordel de merde_, pensa-t-il très fort. 

Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus actuellement . Le fait que ce soit un homme est déjà un fait plutôt perturbant, mais surtout, que ce soit ce foutu Billy Hargrove qu'il l'ai embrassé, ça, il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. 

Avançant d'un pas léger , il avait le regard fixe, toujours aussi boulversé par tout cela. 

D'un mouvement machinal, il jeta son sandwich préparé juste quelques minutes auparavant à la poubelle, son appétit étant parti aux oubliettes. 

Tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre, il continuait alors de se refaire cette scène en boucle dans sa tête. 

Il aurait pu le repousser, oh oui. Déjà le fait qu'il allume sa cigarette était de trop, mais qu'il l'embrasse, ça c'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau. 

Un milliers de questions fusaient dans son pauvre crâne. 

Il n'aurait jamais douté que les proximités étranges de Billy auraient menée jusque ce genre de moment. 

Pour lui, elles avaient toujours été juste là pour l'énerver ou se foutre de lui. Mais pas à un seul instant n'aurait-il pensé qu'elles soient avec une arrière pensée pareille. 

Il n'était même pas bourré, non. Il n'avait bu seulement que 3 ou 4 canettes , et au vu de leur faible degré, ce n'était pas elles qui allaient le pousser à faire une chose pareille. 

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux grand ouvert, il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dormir de la nuit. 

Il continuait de penser , pendant des heures, à ce baiser. 

Ce simple baiser qui avait tout chamboulé. 

Pourquoi avait-il été si réceptif? 

Il avait déjà embrassé des filles passionnément, certes. Mais au grand jamais n'avait-il été secoué de cette manière par une simple paire de mains et de lèvres. 

Le souvenir de son corps bouillant , si réceptif aux avances du blond, le faisait frémir à nouveau, ce qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point. 

Un déni gigantesque se mit alors à prendre possession de son esprit. 

Il se forçait à penser que c'était la situation , de la personne et du contexte qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. 

Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, il ne l'avait jamais été, et ce n'est pas un certain énergumène qui allait le faire douter de ça. 

C'est sûrement à cause de sa fraîche rupture qu'il l'a laissé faire. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il cherchait encore ce genre d'affection.

C'était sûrement son cerveau qui n'a pas réussi à remarquer que c'était un homme, avec des testicules en face de lui, et pas une femme, comme il les aime. 

_Et ce sexe contre sa jambe. _

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer cette scène de sa mémoire, cette scène ou il l'avait senti avec une érection contre sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas une légère, non, il était tendu, dur et chaud contre lui. 

C'était de l'excitation pure et dure qu'il avait ressenti. 

Steve se mit à jurer contre BIlly, se mettant à l'insulter de tout les noms pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Pour tout les doutes qu'il venait de lui infliger. Toute les sensations. 

Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais bien sûr, il se mit aussi à se maudire soit-même. Pour l'avoir laissé faire, pour lui avoir rendu ses avances. 

Pour avoir été autant réceptif aux avances d'un homme. 

Il voulait le tuer, pour l'avoir mit dans le même état que lui. Ose-t-il espérer que Billy ne l'ai pas remarqué. Cela serait vraiment la dernière des choses qu'il voulait. 

Il ne s'était toujours pas calmé et il se trouvait, dans le noir , à broyer ses émotions. 

Comme si il en avait besoin. 

**Dimanche, 14: 56 **

Il n'avait, bien sûr , quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'a réussi qu'a s'assoupir pendant quelques minutes à chaque fois. 

Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux ou tombait dans les bras de Morphée, cette scène surgissait dans son esprit. 

Et donc à chaque fois, il essayait de se changer les idées. De toute les manières possibles. Mais c'était quasiment impossible. 

Ses parents étaient rentrés à l'improviste beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, alors qu'il était en train de broyer du noir dans sa douche.

Il avait tenté tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop perturbé par sa soirée d'hier devant eux mais bien-sûr, il n'avait sûrement pas réussi. 

Ses parents étaient tellement obnubilés par leur travails et voyages d'affaire que ce n'est pas l'état mental de leur fils unique qui allait les faire réagir, bien-sûr. 

Ils n'avaient donc pas posé de questions, jusqu'au moment ou son père trouva des mégots, dehors, sur le sol. 

Il lui avait alors demandé plusieurs fois si ils avaient invités des amis, et il avait insisté que non. Il préférait se faire engueulé pour avoir fumé dans le jardin alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit que de se faire massacrer pour avoir invité des gens ici. Et surtout, ce type de fréquentations que se parents ne supporteraient clairement pas.

Mais ce qui l'avait trahit, il ne s'y attendait pas. 

Avant de jeter son mégot à la poubelle, son père l'avait regardé, dubitatif. 

Il avait alors tourné sa tête vers lui, tenant toujours l'arme du crime entre ses doigts. 

-Depuis quand tu fumes des American Spirit ? Je croyais que tu fumais que des Marlboro. 

Et merde. 

D'un air dérouté il avait jeté le mégot , l'odeur lui prenant au nez. 

Il s'était alors tourné vers lui, les bras croisés. 

S'en était suivit une longue conversation épineuse sur le fait qu'il ne devait inviter personne ici et surtout par ce _genre d'amis._

Mais bien évidement , vu le ton de voix et ses réactions, Steve savait très bien qu'il parlait de Tommy Hagan.

N'ayant absolument pas la tête pour ce genre de situation, il leur avait alors promit qu'il n'avait invité personne et avait juste emprunté des cigarettes à un ami. 

_Un ami. _

Mais bien sûr. 

Mais ce n'était pas passé. 

Il pensait avoir évité le pire en disant cela mais ils lui avait fait la morale pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes. Sur ses fréquentations au lycée, surtout dernièrement. 

Il pensait pouvoir encaissé tout cela mais la phrase _« depuis que Nancy à rompu avec toi tu es en déclin » _lui piquait, bordel, comme si il en avait besoin maintenant, de ce genre de remarques. 

Mais bien-sûr, comme à chaque fois, il devait juste acquiescer et se taire. Promettre qu'il allait changer tout cela , se concentrer sur ses études. 

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contredire son père ou même sa mère, ils étaient beaucoup trop sévère pour cela. Et ce n'était pas son genre de faire cela.

Sa tête bourdonnait sous chacune des paroles réprobatrices de ses parents mais au final il n'écoutait qu'a moitié.

Juste au moment ou un appel venant du travail de son père lui sauva la vie, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre, une migraine bourgeonnant dans son crâne. 

Il avait des examens qui arrivaient, et il devait réviser. Mais Steve n'avait clairement pas la motivation pour. 

Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser actuellement, c'est à sa colère envers le jeune californien . Pour lui et tout ses actions, qui comme d'habitude, le foutait dans une merde pas possible à chaque fois. 

_Lui et ses foutues American Spirit. _

**Lundi , 7:58**

C'est avec la peur au ventre que Steve s'était préparé pour aller au lycée. Pendant toute la journée du dimanche, il n'avait rien fait, à part redouter cette journée. Il ne voulait pas y aller. En garant sa voiture, il gardait les mains sur le volant. Elles étaient crispées et il fixait le vide en face de lui. 

Son cœur battait beaucoup trop rapidement, ça lui en faisait presque mal encore une fois. 

Son estomac était si noué qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé ce matin. 

Il ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins le croiser. Comment est ce que la journée allait se dérouler après ce qu'il s'est passé samedi soir ? 

Il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons mais c'était totalement impossible pour lui d'agir comme si de rien était. Il n'était clairement pas assez fort mentalement. 

Il n'aurait jamais accepter qu'ils viennent chez lui. Ou encore mieux, il n'aurait pas du parler du fait que sa maison était libre. 

Tout cela ne serais jamais arrivé. 

Et il pourrait aller au lycée normalement, avec aucune boule de stress au fond de ses entrailles. 

Et il pourrait continuer sa vie normalement. 

Mais non. 

Il fallait que cet abruti l'embrasse. 

Guettant l'heure sur sa montre, il savait qu'il allait devoir il allait. 

Mais il refusait de sortir de sa voiture, il n'était pas capable. 

Entendant le petit bip sonore de sa montre lui indiquait qu'il n'avait vraiment pu le choix. 

Il aurait pu sécher quelques jours de cours mais cela aurait été au même. Il aurait quand même du l'affronter au final. 

Et si ses parents avaient appris qu'il séchait les cours malgré ses notes catastrophiques, il aurait tout simplement été enterré au fond du jardin.

Inspirant un grand coup, il réussit à sortir de sa voiture, le visage livide. 

En avançant vers le lycée, il ne s'arrêta au même endroit habituel pour fumer sa clope avec les autres. De toute manière ils n'étaient pas là et au fond ça l'arrangeait.

Comment agir normalement en étant a côté de celui qui l'a embrassé sauvagement sans aucune raison un samedi soir.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible et tout son corps était dans une tension extrême qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer. 

Est ce que Billy en avait parlé de son côté ? Non , ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. 

Il se souvenait très bien des menaces très sincère que ce dernier avait fait par rapport à tout cela. Cela résonnait bien dans sa tête toujours. 

Peut-être qu'il avait raconté aux autres que c'était Steve qui lui avait sauté dessus, histoire de ne pas porter ce fardeau. Mais même si il lui avait donné toute les fautes, deux hommes qui s'embrassent, aux États-unis ou même juste dans ce lycée , ce n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable ou de normal. 

Donc au moins, Steve avait la quasi certitude qu'il n'en avait pas parlé. 

Tout en étant perdu dans ces pensées qui pesaient des tonnes, il prit son livre dans son casier , ne faisant réellement pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. 

Il n'avait presque pas entendu Tommy qui l'appelait en boucle depuis quelques secondes. 

D'un sursaut , il soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez, se tournant vers lui, son livre en main. 

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Hagan ? J'ai pas le temps. 

-Non mais je rêve ! T'as quand même pas oublié qu'à la fin de la semaine on à le match amical !

\- Et ? 

-Et ?! S'offusqua Tommy en lui fermant la porte du casier histoire de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Nan mais je rêve ! Moi je veux pas perdre contre l'équipe d'Hargrove encore une fois ! J'te jure t'as intérêt à t'entraîner Harrington parce que la dernière fois déjà tu - ...

Et c'est à partir de ce moment précis qu'il avait déjà arrêté d'écouter. Lorsqu'il se massa son crâne douloureux , il soupira , les nerfs en vrac. Que la première personne qui vienne lui parler en ce lundi matin parle de cet énergumène, c'était de trop. 

D'un air pressé,il le coupa dans sa phrase, la main en l'air. 

-Écoute. Sincèrement, j'en ai rien à branler de ce match. Mes notes elles chutent, j'ai beaucoup trop d'examens à réviser en ce moment , un putain de projet à faire en histoire sur une guerre que je connais même pas donc putain, lâche moi avec ce match de merde Tommy. Comme tu l'as dis, c'est qu'un match a-mi-cal. Pigé?

Sa voix était beaucoup plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il avait été brute dans ses paroles mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou de le remettre à sa place ainsi. 

Mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse répondre, Steve prit alors la fuite, claquant la porte de son casier derrière lui. 

**18 h 00 **

Cette journée s'était, étonnement passée à peu près normalement. A chaque moment ou il entendait la voix de Billy ou même si il voyait ses boucles au loin, il fuyait, sans réfléchir. Il n'avait même pas le temps de croiser son regard qu'il était déjà dans un autre couloir. Son ami ne lui avait pas non plus trop prit la tête par rapport à sa remarque de tout à l'heure. M'enfin bon, c'était habituel, pensa t-il. A chaque fois qu'ils se prenaient la tête pour x ou y raisons, il finissait par rigoler ensemble avant la fin de la journée. 

Malgré cet aspect positif, il avait toujours cette boule de stress logée au fond de son estomac qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir. 

Il était assit sur le capot de sa voiture, fixant le soleil qui lui offrait quelques rayons doux sur le visage. 

La clope au bec, il ferma alors les yeux, comme pour profiter de ce moment. 

Le jeune homme tentait de vider son esprit, avec du mal. Même si il le fuyait comme de la peste, certaines questions restaient sans réponses. 

Les mêmes, encore et encore. 

Pourquoi avoir répondu à foutu baiser. 

Levant doucement sa main, il finit par se pincer l'arête du nez et frotter son visage.

Il serait temps de rentrer et de se concentrer sur ses foutus devoirs. 

C'est alors plutôt satisfait de sa journée qu'il rejoint le parking qui était quasiment vide à ce moment-là de la journée. 

Les rayons du coucher de soleil éclairaient le capos de son véhicule.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans sa voiture, il se souvint qu'il avait oublié son livre d'histoire dans son casier à sa pause déjeuner. 

Geignant de manque de motivation , Steve se leva de son siège, la mort dans l'âme, trottinant vers le lycée. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne restait pas pas grand monde. En même temps, vu l'heure. 

Ses pas résonnant de ce couloir vide, il ne mit pas un long moment avant d'arriver devant son casier, remontant ses manches avant de tourner la molette pour y inscrire son code. 

Il fit un petit cliquetis avant de laisser la porte s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement. 

Lorsqu'il prit son livre entre ses doigts, il entendit quelque chose tomber au sol accompagné d'un bruit plutôt cinglant. 

Etonné, il avait abaissé ses yeux à ses pieds pour observer ce qui avait bien pu tomber. 

Un petit reflet lui fit froncer ses sourcils. 

En effet, sur ce sol abimé se trouvait ce fameux objet qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à récupérer des griffes du blond. 

C'était avec cet objet qu'il le narguait sans cesse. 

A chaque fois, sous son nez.

_« Pourquoi tu viens pas le récupérer ? » _avait-il dit de sa voix gutturale. 

C'était en effet, presque un jeu qui s'était installé entre eux deux. 

En effet, si il avait voulu, Steve aurait très bien pu le récupérer sans trop de problèmes. Mais il ne le faisait pas. 

Au fond, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne le faisait pas? 

Peut-être parce qu'il espérait avoir encore de genre d'interactions avec lui. 

Peut-être parce que ce briquet, au fond, c'était la seule chose qui obligeait à communiquer à à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. 

C'était presque quelque chose qui les liait , ironiquement. 

S'étant abaissé, il le prit entre ses doigts avec délicatesse. 

Au final, son père n'avait même pas remarqué sa disparition. 

_Des zippos, il en avait des tonnes._

Passant un doigt sur le métal froid, son visage était tendu, presque tout autant que ses muscles. 

Il l'avait enfin récupéré et pourtant, il n'était pas si rassuré que ça. 

Quelque chose clochait, l'énervait, lui mettait le stress au milieu de ses entrailles. 

Pourquoi lui avait-il rendu finalement hein?

Et surtout, dans un casier? 

Il avait attendu qu'il parte pour le glisser entre les fentes de ce dernier ? 

Le rendre de cette manière ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Clairement. 

D'habitude, il serait venu en face de lui et lui aurait lancé l'objet dans la figure accompagné d'une remarque cinglante. 

Mais non. 

La , il l'avait mit de la manière la plus lâche possible, évitant tout contact. 

Coupant tout.

Comme si de rien était. 

_Comme si rien ne s'était passé_. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Et voilà, ce chapitre est finit ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! 


End file.
